


No es...

by kizaten



Series: No es [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Australia, Cosas serias, Gou como "buena hermana", M/M, Reigisa accidental, Tensión...dónde?, alguien sabe, magia internacional, no correspondido, salud por los amigos!, un poco angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/pseuds/kizaten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha pasado mucho entre Rin y Haru, tanto que incluso él comienza a pensar al respecto. El tiempo se agota y la graduación se acerca, Rin se alejará de nuevo y Haru tiene que hacer algo para no perderlo de nuevo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un deseo

**Author's Note:**

> Para alguien que me puso la idea en la cabeza y me rompió el corazón. Ahora yo se lo romperé a ellos...

Después del viaje a Australia resultaba más sencillo para ambos compartir un cuarto. Había que admitirlo, las palabras de Rin habían hecho bastante y confiar uno en el otro era pan comido.

A veces, cuando estaba sólo, aburrido o solamente quería hacerlo, Haru recordaba textualmente el asunto sobre ser admirado por Rin, la carrera y todo lo demás; pasaba los dedos sobre las páginas que había dedicado a reproducir recuerdos del viaje, pensando en ello con cada dibujo. Incluso había guardado el boleto de avión, un par de tickets y le echaba más de una mirada al único sello en su pasaporte, con una expresión que solo ponía en privado.

Haru no podía decir nada en voz alta, sería extraño, incómodo y en especial innecesario. Era un recuerdo tan personal y fuerte que no podría repetirse nunca más.

—¿Cuándo te vas a Australia?— Preguntó Haru una noche que Rin se había quedado a dormir con él.

—En dos meses.— Contestó el otro justo a la altura de su oído.

En esa noche y otras que vinieron después, en Australia, Haru descubrió lo encimoso que resultaba Matsuoka sin la dichosa almohada cerca, se abrazaba de él con tanto desdén por su espacio personal como cuando eran niños. A estas alturas, ya había aceptado su papel de almohada humana.

—Dos meses...

Un mes de clases y uno de vacaciones.

Rin hundió la nariz en su hombro y respiró pesadamente, Haru sabía que era una clara señal de que estaba quedándose dormido, faltaba solo un poco para que se mantuviera callado y comenzara a morderlo, otra cosa descubierta en Australia.

La primera vez que esto pasó, Haru se asustó un poco, solo porque lo había despertado con bastante fuerza, pero consiguió dormir de nuevo. Una segunda y tercera vez se sumaron esa misma noche y para la siguiente ya se había acostumbrado y podía dormir casi inmediatamente después.

—Me gustaría que vinieras, al menos de visita

—Sería difícil sólo...

—¿Por el inglés?— Rin preguntó moviéndose un poco, haciendo rechinar la cama—Te ayudo, si quieres.

Haru no dijo nada, realmente le agradaba la idea de volver a viajar así con Rin, pero el inglés era bastante difícil y no quería que Matsuoka se burlara otra vez de su pronunciación.

—¿Sabes? Te ayudo aunque no quieras. Si vas a competir en el mundo no puedes andar por ahí sin hablar con nadie.

 

Haru farfulló con un suspiro, Rin se rió con cierta discreción detrás de él, pegado a su espalda. El silencio de Nanase era suficiente para tomarse como un permiso para que Rin hiciera lo que quisiera.

—¿En solo dos meses?— Preguntó Haru finalmente, dejando menos difusa su intención de intentarlo.

—Lo suficiente para sobrevivir, yo me encargo del resto.

No dijo nada más, al parecer el cansancio le estaba jugando a Rin una extraña pasada, haciéndolo habla más sobre el asunto y ofreciéndose otra vez a ayudarle. Además, no le causaba ningún conflicto pasar una o dos horas más con él para mejorar.

A la mañana siguiente, Haru se sintió complacido de no encontrar marca alguna en su piel a pesar de los recurrentes mordiscos del otro. Tuvo que levantarse más temprano que de costumbre, Rin tenía que salir antes de que el cielo aclarara para poder llegar a tiempo a Samezuka y si quería despedirse de él tenía que dejar de lado unos cuantos minutos de sueño, una hora o dos, no importaba. Además, quería asegurarse de que la cita de estudio siguiera en pie.

—"See you later, Haru!"—Se despidió Rin con esa impecable pronunciación suya, por supuesto, Haru solamente adivinó de qué se trataba por el contexto, no había entendido nada.

Cuando Makoto llegó una hora más tarde lo encontró en el suelo, durmiendo bajo la mesa. Sin ahondar mucho en el asunto, los dos chicos salieron de la casa camino a clase.

Haru no podía dejar de pensar en él, había algo en las palabras de Rin que lo tenían inquieto, las de antes y las de la noche anterior. No sabía si la sensación era meramente parecida o si realmente estaba temblando. ¿Qué era eso? Él no tenía ningún interés particular por aprender otro idioma, y aún así estaba ansioso por la tutoría prometida. Ni siquiera le pesó no darse ese tiempo extra en la piscina, tenía que alcanzar el tren a cierta hora para poder llegar a Samezuka sin prisa, no quería retraso alguno.

Rin y Haru usaron el cuarto, era la primera vez que estaba ahí y algo lo hacía ponerse nervioso, por estúpido que pareciera, lo atemorizaba la idea de que Yamazaki regresara a la habitación y él siguiera ahí con Rin. No estaba haciendo nada particularmente malo peo aun así...

—Vamos, Haru. Esto es algo importante, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo si no es así?— Rin trataba de persuadirlo sentado junto a él. 

—Adivinaré. Debe haber algún letrero.

—"Where's the pool?"— Repitió Rin haciendo gala de una paciencia inusual.

Haru hizo la misma pregunta con una pronunciación desastrosa, patético incluso, había que reconocerle a Rin que no se echara a reír.

¡Era una tontería! No servía de nada y comenzaba a considerarlo más y más complicado a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Pero el esfuerzo seguía ahí. Haru trataba de al menos conseguir un gesto aprobatorio al concluir el día, tenía que ser capaz de decir al menos una frase correctamente, tampoco era justo hacer que Rin desperdiciara sus pocos días libres con él si no daba de su parte. 

Era difícil, sabía desde el principio que necesitaría toda su voluntad y paciencia para conseguir que Rin no tirara la toalla con él. Estudiaba con él, de regreso en el tren y un poco antes de entrar a su baño nocturno; trataba de mantener en su mente cada observación que Rin le hacía, cada palabra y significado... Era sumamente sencillo al escucharlo en su mente con la voz de su instructor. 

La siguiente tarde que se encontraría con Rin, cuando salía del club se retrasó un poco, hablando con Nagisa y Makoto que se sentían un poco inquietos con su desaparición anterior. No estaba de humor para atenderlos pero lo hizo, la prisa le crispaba los nervios y lo único que tenía en mente era que perdería irremediablemente el tren. Llegaría tarde. 

No conformes con eso, Gou también comenzó a insistir con alguna cosa sin importancia, Haru ni siquiera la recordó. Estaba a punto de explotar y su equipo ponía a prueba qué tanto más podía soportar. 

Como era de esperarse, llegó tarde, además de haber alcanzado un tren bastante atiborrado y de verse forzado a bajar en una estación que no era la correcta, esperar otro tren y aguantar el terrible calor de cientos de cuerpos en un vagón, tuvo que correr para recompensar todo el tiempo que había perdido. 

Cuando llegó a Samezuka había perdido el aliento, además de mucho tiempo, Haru no era muy rápido sobre tierra incluso si corría. Estaba jadeando, cansado y molesto; para su fortuna, encontró a alguien en la puerta.  Ser recibido de esa forma, que Rin hubiera sido al primero que vio al llegar consiguió mejorar considerablemente su día.

Se veía tan concentrado, hasta parecía tener gusto por enseñarle, a Haru en definitiva le gradaba eso, la motivación siempre le sentaba bien al capitán de Samezuka.

Haru había mejorado pero no era suficiente, Rin era tan perfeccionista que incluso exigía al límite a los demás, por supuesto que haría lo mismo con Haru, además de que su ritmo tan tranquilo y neutral no ayudaba mucho para calmar su ansiedad. 

—¡Haru, por favor! ¡Así no conseguirás ni siquiera salir del aeropuerto!

Discutieron. Rin insistía en presionar, Haru lo único que quería era tiempo, tiempo que su instructor se negaba a prestar. Al final, después del pleito y el tiempo que perdieron en tonterías, tuvieron que tomarse otro par de horas más de las que Haru pensaba, incluso Rin parecía comenzar a adormilarse un poco. Siguieron hasta que fue inevitable que Haru perdiera el ultimo tren.

—Quédate aquí.— Rin sugirió sentado al borde del colchón. —Sousuke se quedará con un compañero de clase, así que no hay problema. 

—Tal vez podría llegar a casa si comienzo a caminar ahora.

—Haru...

Rin lo jaló y terminó tendido en la cama, con la mochila colgada de un hombro que acabó por desplomarse en el suelo. Haru se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Esto no es ilegal? Ni siquiera estudio aquí,no debería...

—No hay problema.

Con un suspiro, Haru aceptó. Se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó en el colchón junto a Rin, había algo en todo el asunto de dormir en Samezuka que hacía saltar la adrenalina en su interior. Tal vez lo había pensado, una vez o dos, pero había un pequeño detalle que siempre terminaba por detenerlo, por suerte ese detalle estaba en otro cuarto esa misma noche.

 

Le costaba un poco acomodarse para poder dormir, Rin no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlo, sin importarle lo incómodo que su visitante estaba. Consiguió moverlo y la habitación se llenó de silencio, y ese silencio era interrumpido solamente por la discreta respiración del más alto y la suya. No podía cerrar los ojos, no estaba cansado en realidad y no le incomodaba, frente a sus pupilas solo percibía oscuridad, a duras penas podía adivinar un par de líneas en el cuello del otro y la pared blanquecina detrás de su hombro que subía y bajaba con la sutileza del movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Era casi hipnótico  y, al cabo de varios minutos, Haru fue convencido por el sueño y se dio la vuelta para dormir. Rin no lo soltó.

—Haru...— Lo llamó la voz del otro. Haru no contestó, pensando que pronto volvería a dormirse. No fue así.— Haru...— Insistió hundiendo su nariz en la nuca del de cabello negro.

—¿Hmmm...?— Haru apretó las manos, arrugando las sábanas bastante nervioso sin saber por qué.

—Voy a escribirte.— Murmuró Rin y parecía comerse su cabello.— Tú haslo también, ¿sí? Voy a extrañarte.

Haru se quedó callado, boquiabierto y ensordecido por su pulso. No podía pensar en nada o moverse, su voz había desaparecido. Las palabras del pelirrojo lo habían convencido de que estaba hablando en sueños otra vez, y otra señal del estado inconsciente de Rin fue una mordida en el inicio de su cuello.

—Quiero ir a Australia.— Murmuró Haru sin moverse.

Estaba seguro que Rin estaba dormido, estaba seguro de que no lo habría escuchado, no habría entendido y todo quedaría olvidado, un secreto; y aun así, Rin se levantó de golpe, quedando apoyado sobre su antebrazo y sin apartar el otro de la cintura de Haru.

Entró en pánico, un miedo paralizante se apoderó de él y fue incapaz de siquiera ocultar su rostro.No había planeado decir eso, pero ahora que lo había hecho no podía negarlo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Quiero ir.

—¡Oh, Haru!— Rin volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez bastante despierto y estrujándolo con fuerza.— ¡Es excelente! Te ayudaré con el inglés, el viaje,¿dónde vas a quedarte? ¡Oh, no importa! Ya me encargaré ¡Haru!

Rin se veía bastante feliz con la idea, Haru lo estaba aún más con su reacción. Australia era un lugar muy fuerte para él, y aunque comenzó como el terrible punto de separación entre ellos, se había convertido en uno de sus mejores recuerdos, por supuesto que quería volver. Y que Rin se viera tan entusiasmado con la presencia de Haru en ese lugar hacía que incluso se sintiera importante, era bastante evidente que Haru no podía lograrlo sin él, y que tampoco querría hacerlo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus bonitos kudos, adelante!! Cualquier comentario que ayude a mejorar el fic es bienvenido.


	2. Un sueño

—"Hey, Haru! How are you doing?"— La voz de Rin lo saludó al otro lado de la línea, haciendo que Haru entornara los ojos y se arrepintiera de contestar el teléfono.

—Rin, no hagas esto.

—Oye, trato de ayudarte, solo... Dime algo, vamos.

—Lo que diga no tendrá sentido.— Haru rodó sobre el colchón. Rin se quedó en silencio, esperando. Haru suspiró.— "Where's the pool?"

La risa de Matsuoka lo incomodó un poco. Tuvo que pedirle que dejara de hacerlo.

—Oye... Contesta.

—"Oh, sorry. Well..."— La pronunciación de Rin le erizaba la piel, que suerte que nadie estuviera viéndolo así.— "Right where I am, wanna come?"

—"I don't get it"— Rin volvió a reírse, pero ya lo esperaba.

—"Anyway. So, tell me, how are you doing?"

—"Go to sleep, Rin."— Haru contestó al azar, no tenía realmente la capacidad de contestar debidamente, si no lo hacía en japonés usualmente, Rin no podía esperar que lo hiciera en inglés.

—"Your English is improving. You've been practicing?"

—"I don't get it."

—"Obviously, you don't."— Rin se burló antes de reírse otra vez.

—"I don't get it."Ya basta, Rin.

—Bueno, al menos puedes dejar muy en claro que no sabes nada.

—Creo que mejor voy a colgar.

—Haru, no seas así. Anda, dime algo.

—Fuiste tú el que llamó.

—Pero aquí el mérito es tuyo por contestar, nunca lo haces. Creo que es la primera vez en realidad. ¡Voy a pedir un deseo!

—Deja de burlarte.— Haru no supo qué más decir, Rin estaba haciendo que esto sonara sumamente importante.

—¿Haru?

Bueno, tal vez sí lo era después de todo, pero, ¿por qué?

—¿Haru? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí...— Haru murmuró al teléfono.

—En fin...— Rin suspiró en la bocina, y no tener más que el sonido hizo a Haru estremecerse, era casi como tenerlo ahí, sonaba tal como cuando se quedaba a dormir abrazándolo. —Te dejo, tengo que salir. Me dio gusto hablar contigo. "See you later, Haru. Go to sleep."

Antes de colgar, Rin decidió volver a regalarle una de esas risas tan suaves, haciendo que definitivamente Nanase no pudiera soltar ni una sola sílaba y la llamada terminó sin que él se despidiera.

Una hora más tarde, Haru seguía despierto. Sentado en la tina y negándose a salir, tan relajado que estaba convencido de que terminaría por dormir ahí mismo. Y sería mucho mejor, el agua era lo único que necesitaba. Era duro admitirlo, pero comenzaba a molestarle dormir sólo.

 

 _Sólo_. Era curioso, la soledad no lo había molestado antes, incluso la había buscado, encontrando en el agua la única compañía aceptable. Él el agua y nadie más. Después entró alguien más a la ecuación.

Nunca lo había pensado, nadar con alguien no debía ser posible de ninguna manera, la única conexión debía ser entre él y el agua, su movimiento enmarcado por ella, ¿cómo podría encajar la compañía ahí? Pero entonces lo sintió, la aceleración, la adrenalina, la conciencia de otro cuerpo en el carril contiguo. A pesar de haber competido antes, de nunca poder disfrutar la piscina únicamente para él, la intromisión de nadie lo había movido tanto como cada patada de Rin alcanzándolo. Tener que huir de eso, sentirse perseguido revolucionaba su corazón como nada más.

Era mucho mejor que solo fluir en la calma del agua.

Antes de que pudiera notar con exactitud cuándo, Rin conseguía alterarle el pulso en cualquier otra situación,  desde caminar juntos, una clase de inglés y en especial, durante la noche. Terminaba por divagar, recordando Australia y cada noche con Rin después, no era difícil pensar de qué se trataba en ese momento, incluso para alguien como Nanase.

"Por fin pasó, perdiste la razón".

Una parte de sí mismo no paraba de repetírselo, cada vez que tenía que alejar la vista de Rin al no poder más con la forma en la que su pulso se elevaba, dándole golpes como un loco dentro del pecho. Era extraño e incluso un poco incómodo no poder controlar eso, pero Haru tenía bastante experiencia usando el silencio a su favor. Sería imposible que Rin lo notara.

Tan imposible como que Rin notar todo lo que provocaba.

Haru comenzaba a meterse incluso en la mente del otro, tratando de adivinar qué trataba de decir con sus palabras. Cosas como "no tendría nada sin ti" o "nadarás para mí" le robaban la concentración. Su único deseo era que significaran justo lo que él había pensado; y viéndolo así, en conjunto con todo el tiempo que pasaban a solas, las charlas de Rin y todo lo demás, no había forma de que se tratara de otra cosa.

—"Did you like dinner?"—Murmuró Haru aprisionado por Rin. Se había quedado otra vez en su casa y lo había forzado a preparar carne justo como lo obligaba ahora a hablarle en inglés.

—"Hmmm...Good..."— Rin contestó perezosamente.

Haru se dio la vuelta y quedó de frente al otro, aún debajo de sus brazos.

—"Tomorrow I will give you mackerel."

—"Mackerel"—Corrigió Rin— "I don't want it.

—"Mackerel. It has to be mackerel."

—"Ftovers."

—¿Eh?— Haru levantó la cabeza un poco. Era bastante difícil entender el inglés, pero ahora que Rin estaba casi dormido era aún más complicado saber lo que decía.— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

—"Leftovers."

—¿Qué significa eso?

Rin se acomodó sobre el colchón quejándose un poco. No contestó.

—¿Rin?

Haru lo movió un poco, el otro solo se quejó y volvió a estrujarlo. Era bastante obvio, se había quedado dormido.

—Rin...Al menos déjame...—Haru trató de moverse, darse la vuelta y acomodarse mejor, pero Rin no lo dejó ir. Para estar dormido, usaba demasiada fuerza. —Rin.

Matsuoka lo atrajo aún más, aprisionando sus hombros y sin dejarlo moverse. Su rostro estaba muy cerca. Trató de aflojarlo un poco, si no tenía salida y debía quedarse ahí, al menos quería respirar. Rin seguía quejándose quedamente y estrujando a Haru, aunque no tan forzadamente. Fue entonces que atacaron sus viejos hábitos.

Rin soltó un mordisco como siempre ocurría al dormir, robándole a Haru la tranquilidad definitivamente. No fue muy fuerte, incluso hasta suave y ahí estaba lo inquietante del ataque. 

Rin había mordido sus labios.

Tan rápido como pasó, Rin volvió a acurrucarse en él, en silencio y respirando con absoluta tranquilidad. Haru se olvidó de respirar, encontrando cierta dificultad en volver a hacerlo y reaccionar. Había pasado y debía asimilarlo.

Pasó saliva y se movió un poco, sacudiendo lejos de su cuerpo el escalofrío, pero no podía hacer nada contra la notoria aceleración de su ritmo cardíaco.

—Ah... Haru...— Rin se estiró un poco, despertando y poniendo aún más inquieto a Haru. 

—Te quedaste dormido.— Murmuró con un tono nada usual en él.

—Lo siento...— Rin aún sonaba bastante adormilado.—Ya...ya estoy bien.

—¿Estás despierto? ¿Bien despierto?

—Mmhmm...—Rin asintió también con la cabeza, sin apartarse.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan nervioso, generalmente no tenía dificultades para hacer algo que le cruzara la mente, pero tanta adrenalina no lo dejaba tranquilo. Lo asustaba incluso el sonido de su propia respiración, estaba tenso, aturdido por todo. No pudo moverse, ni un solo músculo, no podía procesar cómo reaccionar si acaso tocaba a Rin al hacerlo, en especial si él lo notaba. Terminó por morderse él mismo el labio inferior para mitigar su ansiedad pero era inútil, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado.

—Rin...

—Estoy despierto.— Susurró al mover la cara otra vez y quedando de frente a Haru. Sus ojos cerrados denotaban que estaba mintiendo, así como el pausado soplo de su respiración.

Haru se movió un poco, levantándose sobre los codos y mirando a Rin desde un punto un poco más alto.

—No vayas a morderme.—Murmuró Haru antes de inclinarse hacia él y plantarle un sencillo beso.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó el sonido que cualquier beso producía. Era un beso, en forma, clicheado y bastante decente, además de algo que no podía dejar de pensar. Estaba orgulloso de su valor y a la espera de lo mejor...

—¡Haru! ¡Qué haces!

Rin lo empujó y escapó de él, arrinconándose con la pared y cubriéndose la boca enteramente aterrado. Parecía despierto, por completo, pero no era lo que Haru esperaba por reacción.

Se quedó paralizado, incapaz de decir una palabra. Rin seguía confundido, y también Haru comenzaba a llenarse de dudas.

—Rin, yo... Bueno, tú... Yo...— Las palabras se atoraban en su mente y ninguna se atrevía a salir. Nunca pasaba esto, estaba tan nervioso que no podía solo quedarse en silencio como siempre, pero tampoco tenía idea de qué decir.

¿No se suponía que Rin lo apreciaba? ¿Qué no tenía nada sin él? ¿Que lo quería en su vida? Era solo un beso, y ni siquiera uno comprometedor. Solo un beso.

 —Estabas dormido, tú lo hiciste y yo...

Rin parecía asustarse aún más a medida que Haru se quedaba sin recursos. Qué horrible.

—Estás dormido.— Haru declaró finalmente, siendo lo mejor que se le ocurrió presa del pánico.—Sigues soñando, Rin.

—No, Haru...

Nanase se levantó de la cama y dejó el cuarto. Bajó las escaleras y fue directo al baño, su refugio seguro. Cerró la puerta, abrió la llave de la tina y se sentó en el suelo bloqueando al puerta, escuchando el agua y tratando de calmarse.

Estaba agobiado, decepcionado. Qué tonto había sido. Se sintió aplastado, pesado, ni siquiera podía levantarse para entrar a la tina. Suspiró, le dolía el pecho al hacerlo y la garganta se le cerró al instante.  _No_.

En cuanto pudo ponerse de pie cerró la llave del agua. Haru se detuvo a mirar las ondas en la tina, se veía terriblemente estúpido. Al final, ni siquiera pudo entrar al agua. Apagó la luz y salió del baño, dejando la tina llena.

Haru regresó al cuarto con la discreción de un fantasma, lentamente volvió a su cama sin decir ni una palabra. No podía decir nada. No quería disculparse, no se arrepentía en realidad, pero el dolor de ver a Rin así forzaba una triste disculpa a su garganta que trataba de apagar.

—Haru...

No contestó, quería dormir y no podía con la presión.

—Haru, oye... Hace rato...

—Muerdes entre sueños.— Murmuró Haru sin mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Qué?

Haru se dio la vuelta, finalmente afrontando a Rin.

—Muerdes. Me mordiste...

Se llevó una mano a los labios y bajó la mirada, el gesto bastó para explicar a Rin qué había pasado. Ahora él parecía más avergonzado.

—No fue fuerte... Solo estabas dormido, yo—

—No importa.— Rin concluyó con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa— Buenas noches, Haru.

Rin se dio la vuelta y se quedó callado. Su silencio destrozaba a Haru, pero no tanto como lo que había dicho.  _No importa_. Sí que le importaba.

Había reunido su valor, había decidido y tomado la oportunidad. Fue sincero, se esforzó, y el resultado...

—Descansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios y Kudos bienvenidos.


	3. una señal

La siguiente ocasión que Rin y Haru se reunieron para practicar, natación e inglés, nada parecía haber cambiado. No podía asegurar si se debía a que todos los demás estuvieran ahí, o que Rin pudiera llevar esto de manera tan calmada porque _no importaba._

Decepcionante. Nunca había sido aplastado tan pesadamente por una práctica, ya ni siquiera tenía ese rayo de esperanza que la privacidad le representaba. Le daba un poco de miedo en realidad, haber escuchado eso lo tenía muy mal, y lo que menos quería era volver a sentirse tan... idiota. Estaba un poco nervioso pero tampoco pensaba evadirlo.

Makoto, Nagisa, Rei y Gou se fueron juntos, dejándolos solos en Samezuka otra vez. Rin no parecía tener problema con llevarlo a su cuarto de nuevo, pero aun así se mantuvo en silencio camino al edificio.

 

—Haru, tenemos que hablar de esto seriamente.

 

Haru sintió la sangre caer de golpe a sus pies. Quería una reacción de Rin, pero no esperaba que fuera así, tan directamente. Asintió en silencio y se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Rin mientras él cerraba la puerta. Esperó, Rin no se sentó. En lugar de eso, soltó un suspiro y se revolvió el cabello que apenas se había secado, antes de empezar a rebuscar entre los papeles del escritorio, acercándose a su invitado mucho más de lo necesariamente requerido. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, lo enrollo y jaló la silla del otro escritorio para sentarse como de costumbre. Volvió a suspirar.

—Hay una competencia en dos semanas,—comenzó Rin haciendo que el pulso de Haru se regularizara. Era sobre Australia... solamente sobre eso.—Muchos entrenadores van a esa competencia para integrar nadadores a sus programas.

Haru escuchó en silencio. Rin le entregó los papeles desenrollados.

—Esta es la invitación que llegó para el club de Samezuka. Aquí está la lista de datos que necesitas y el correo al que tienes que enviarlo,—señaló con la misma paciencia con la que explicaba alguna palabra en inglés.—Te daré una copia de cualquier forma, pero quería hablar contigo antes.

—Rin, la lista está en inglés.

Matsuoka sonrió triunfante.

—Lo sé. De esto vamos a hablar hoy.

Lo tenía impresionado, con esto Rin se había asegurado de adueñarse por completo de la atención de Haru, aunque ya la tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Que Haru se esforzara no hizo menos difícil la lección, pero sí más llevadera. Después de todo, se trataba de conceptos y palabras que le interesaban bastante. Rin seguía sobresaltándose con su desastrosa pronunciación, pero al menos mantenía la fachada en un nivel suficiente para salir bien librados, aunque no le merecía menos correcciones. 

Había algo inquietante en que Rin tuviera que explicarle cómo usar sus labios, su lengua y hasta respiración para pulir el sonido que el inglés necesita, hacía toda clase de expresiones graciosas especificando cada detalle y era difícil no distraerse.

Era todo un logro no acabar solo pensando en él...

 

—Ten,—Rin entregó otro juego de papeles cuando dieron por terminada la lección.—Anda, tómalos,—insistió ante el semblante en blanco de Haru.

Lo hizo con tanta indiferencia como la que usó al dejarlos con los otros, sin siquiera revisarlos, solo en fila para guardarlos. Se hacía tarde y no quería tener que quedarse otra vez, no estaba mentalmente preparado para hacerlo aún, tampoco sería justo alejar a Yamazaki de su propia habitación otra vez.

Sintiendo la punzante mirada de Rin sobre sí, tomó los papeles y les dio una rápida ojeada.

—Oh,—estaba asombrado. Asombrado en niveles Nanase.

—¿No creías que soy tan cruel, o sí, Haru?—Rin susurró acercándose para leer la expresión de Haru.

Se trataba de los mismos documentos con los que habían trabajado toda la tarde, mucho más comprensibles y detallados en gentil japonés.

—Mira... de verdad quiero ayudarte y, esto es importante también. Léelos con cuidado y...

—Rin,—Haru finalmente arrancó la mirada del papel.—Esta es la carta que te enviaron.

—Sí... la tuve que resumir y traducir para hoy.

—Rin...

—Llévatela, tengo una copia.

Haru bajó los papeles lentamente, complacido. Eso sin duda era algo, algo grande. Rin se había tomado la molestia de pasarle información importante para Australia, y no solo eso, la había presentado de forma que lo ayudaba también con lo demás. Estaba agradecido por lo mucho que Rin trabajaba por él, lo hacía sentirse... _importante._

—Gracias,—susurró luchando contra una sonrisa.

Rin se rio por lo bajo, con discreción y cierta timidez, o eso lo hizo pensar por la forma en la que giró la cabeza evitando mirar a Haru.

—Dásela a Gou, ella parece más ordenada que tú y seguro pondrá más atención a todos los trámites,—sugirió Rin con fingida acidez.—A veces eres un desastre.

—No es verdad.

—Sí lo eres,—Rin sacudió la cabeza cortando lo que parecía el inicio de una de esas infantiles discusiones que nunca terminan.

Rin volvió a dejarle los ojos encima, con una expresión bastante tierna, a decir verdad, y que Haru no había notado antes.  Sus manos se entorpecieron un poco y se quedó paralizado frente a su mochila abierta.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó sacando a Rin de sus meditaciones.

—¿Eh? No, no es nada…

Haru no insistió, terminando de guardar sus cosas, suspiró antes de levantarse. No quería hacerlo, estaba disfrutando realmente el silencio con Rin, solos en su habitación sin nada que discutir. Al final  resultó bastante relajante estar ahí. Tal vez era mejor así, incluso él comenzaba a pensar más calmadamente, no se sentía tan presionado como cuando comenzó el día. Estaba satisfecho por ser suficientemente capaz de ver a Rin sin evocar el penoso accidente ni darle demasiadas vueltas.

Quizás no debía hacerse ideas raras al respecto, mientras pudiera estar bien con él no importaba el pasado. Además, a Haru no le gustaba atormentarse con eso. No le gustaba, pero no significaba que no lo hiciera.

Ya se había sometido tras una mala experiencia antes, y la culpa lo había alejado de lo que más le gustaba. Si había algo que podía permanecer indefinidamente en su mente eran las divagaciones sobre Rin.

Solo quedaba esperar y guardar silencio.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Rin poniéndose de pie y dispuesto a acompañar a Haru hasta la entrada como de costumbre.

Asintiendo, Haru se colgó la mochila al hombro y lo siguió.

 

De camino a la puerta principal, Rin hacía algunas preguntas sacando conversación con él, como si resultara insoportable el silencio en la oscuridad. Haru se sentía mucho menos nervioso, aunque la verborrea de Rin no era tan tranquilizadora como él quería pensar.

—No sé qué voy a cenar, —murmuró Rin.

—¿Carne?

—Buena idea. Con suerte, la cafetería seguirá abierta cuando regrese.

Y de nuevo silencio.

—El capitán tiene que nadar 100 vueltas…

Rin cambiaba de tema tan rápida y extrañamente que era casi como hablarle antes de dormir, parecía estar desvariando. Gracioso, pensó Haru caminando junto a él.

—Creo que lo tienes fácil, Haru, —añadió junto a la puerta, Rin dentro de Samezuka y Haru un paso fuera del sitio. —La competencia.

—Tal vez.

—Lo digo en serio. Eres bueno, muy bueno.

Haru se encogió de hombros, no era modestia pero tampoco que le gustara presumir. Y aceptar esa clase de comentarios viniendo de Rin era cada vez más sencillo, podía guardarlo en su archivo personal de frases que recordar ociosamente.

—Más de un entrenador se fijará en tu forma de nadar.

Haru rodó los ojos.

—Se enamorarán de ti y te llevarán a su equipo—declaró Rin con una sonrisa que hizo a Haru quedarse quieto. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso tan naturalmente?

—Rin…—murmuró débilmente, Rin volvió a fijar sus ojos en él. —¿Llevarme a Australia es amor?

Matsuoka pareció morir por un instante. Detenido, con la vista en Haru y casi no parecía respirar, comenzaba a preocupar al otro, hasta que abrió la boca tartamudeando algo sin producir sonido alguno y un tanto frustrado.

—Ah, Haru eso… yo…—la expresión de seriedad perpetua en el rostro de Haru parecía no hacer otra cosa que alterarlo más cada segundo que se quedaba mirándolo así. —Es una expresión, ¿amor…? Eh…

—Ya, entiendo, —interrumpió Haru tratando de evitarle un colapso al otro. Y una dolorosa revelación a sí mismo.

—Nos vemos, —se despidió Rin, recibiendo menos de media sonrisa en respuesta. Agitó la mano y se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que Haru se alejaba de la puerta con rumbo a la estación.

 

En cuanto estuvo lejos de Rin, suspiró.

Eso era todo. Una vida de indicios derribada con dos sencillos encuentros que desacreditaban todas sus posibles ilusiones. Si Rin no había sentido ni el más leve cosquilleo durante el viaje y cada palabra había sido solo eso, palabras, entonces Haru podía comenzar a desechar la idea de abrir la boca y hablarle de esto.

 

Australia había sido todo para él, y solo un pequeño viaje para Rin, según parecía. Un viaje para animarlo y ya, nada más.

 

Pero bueno, no había pasado nada realmente, nada que pudiera ser amor.

 

Admiración no es amor.

 

Sentado en el vagón, Haru trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, y no tenía motivo para no conseguirlo. Nunca se había preguntado ese tipo de cosas, como  qué tipo de persona le gustaría a Rin o si ya estaba viendo a alguien, no le importaban. Además, una parte de él tenía absoluta confianza de poder encajar en cuanquiera de los dos espacios. Bueno, esa parte estaba mal y ahora no podía dejar de pensarlo, no hacía más que contradecir cosas que había evitado a toda costa.

 

Nanase Haruka no se preocupaba por el amor.

 

Nanase Haruka no nadaba en relevos, ni competía para ganar ni por las marcas, no hacía visitas, no viajaba al extranjero, no le interesaba el inglés o Australia, no le daba vueltas a las cosas, nadie lo ponía nervioso ni ansioso al verlo; a Haruka no le pasaba nada de eso… hasta que apareció Rin.

 

Y ahora Nanase Haruka estaba preocupado por el amor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por haber tardado tanto, espero sigan dispuestos a seguir leyendo. Comentarios y kudos siempre bienvenidos.


	4. Asunto tuyo

Ya era bastante extraño que Haru se hubiera decidido a aceptar clases de inglés, pero cuando llegó al club de natación con la dichosa convocatoria y sus intenciones de ir a Australia en la mano, nadie pudo guardar su sorpresa. Era un increíble cambio en su actitud y de verdad no lo esperaban. Australia estaba lejos y no sería fácil. 

Makoto estaba preocupado por su repentina decisión, faltaba poco para graduarse y un viaje así fuera del país no era cosa sencilla. Y pensar en quedarse y hacer una vida allá era aun más descabellado. Nagisa estaba eufórico, realmente feliz de que Haru encontrara qué quería hacer y que pudiera seguir en contacto con Rin. Gou se entusiasmó y por supuesto se ofreció a ayudar con lo que pidiera; era muy pequeña cuando su hermano se fue pero aún podía recordar algunas cosas que podrían servir para el trámite de Haru también.

Él comenzaba a dudar un poco. Quería ir, quería nadar profesionalmente y mejorar, pero tal vez sería difícil con Rin en la ecuación. De verdad deseaba estar en el mismo escenario que él alguna vez, y nadar juntos, pero no sabía si hacerlo en Australia también era apropiado con todo lo que había estado pasando. No por Rin, sino por él.

 

Dolería. Y mucho.

 

—Senpai, esto... es mucho dinero.

Haru se acercó a Gou, saliendo de su trance y fijándose en la cantidad que la espantaba tanto.

 _Oh._ De verdad era mucho. Y era solo el costo de inscripción para la carrera en la que debía ganar e impresionar a todos para poder ir a Australia. Faltaban el viaje y viáticos para esa competencia.

Esa cantidad hacía que el plan pareciera una locura.

—Tengo ahorrado algo...—contestó Haru, y tal vez era suficiente para la inscripción.

—Pero aun faltan el viaje y hospedaje.

—Podría no quedarme a dormir, así sería menos.

—¡Hagamos una colecta!—Nagisa intervino saltando en busca de atención.—¡Podemos vender comida! O hacer servicios, ¡cortar el pasto o lavar autos!

La idea de trabajar con agua no sonaba tan mal. De hecho, podría hacerlo, comida o autos, no importaba, por la competencia valía el esfuerzo.

—Nagisa-kun, no sabríamos qué comida querrían comprar,—intervino Rei.— Además, conservarla sería un problema. Cortar el pasto tomaría mucho tiempo y no ganaríamos tanto, y lavar autos... sería el mismo caso.

—¡Un calendario! Tomemos fotos y vendamos calendarios.—Nagisa seguía proponiendo cosas sin decidirse por ninguna o aterrizar las más factibles en ningún momento.

—¡Calendarios sí!—los ojos de Gou comenzaron a brillar.—¡Sus músculos son dignos de cualquier mes y de seguro muchas personas comprarían más de uno! 

—¡Ah! ¡Gou, no!—Makoto se puso rojo en un parpadeo, uniéndose también a la discusión y tratando inútilmente de borrar con sus manos la imagen que Gou se había hecho en la mente.— ¡No podemos hacer eso!

—¿Por qué no?

—Gastaríamos más con las impresiones de lo que ganaríamos...

—Cierto.

—Además... No deberíamos exponer a Haru así, sería malo para él,—Makoto siguió con sus razones, sacando su lado protector como de costumbre.

—Lo haría,—Haru murmuró haciendo que el equipo se quedara en silencio.—si es por Australia lo haría. Haría todo eso.

Se quedaron pasmados, mirando la expresión calmada de Haru. ¿Había algo malo en él?

—O... podríamos vender besos,— volvió a sugerir Nagisa.—No nos tomaría mucho tiempo, y es algo que podemos hacer todos sin gastar en realidad. No hay nada en contra, ¡de seguro muchas personas querrán un beso de Haru-chan! 

Poniéndolo así, parecía incluso buena idea. Si tan solo no tuviera tanto problema con los besos últimamente...

—Está decidido entonces: ¡venderemos besos!

Nagisa se retiró haciendo un escándalo, preguntándole a todo el mundo, cualquier persona que encontrara en su camino, si estaban interesados en un beso de alguno de los miembros del club de natación.  Para su suerte, buena o mala, muchas personas estaban dispuestas a pagar por algo así...

¿Quién diría que eran tan populares? Y si lo eran, entonces, ¿por qué no se había unido nadie al club ese año?

Con la extraña actividad para reunir fondos en puerta, Haru y el resto dejaron el club camino a casa.

 

 

La venta de besos del club de natación para apoyar al vicecapitán sería dentro de dos días.

 

 

En realidad no estaba sorprendido, Nagisa era bastante bueno consiguiendo atención, y tener a alguien así promoviendo un evento tan ridículo había causado un gran impacto.

—No solo venderemos besos para quien nos pague, ¡podríamos también besar a cualquier persona que nuestro cliente nos pida!—anunció el pequeño y malvado rubio en la siguiente practica, mientras todos preparaban sus estúpidos cartelones con tarifas para la famosa venta.

—Sería extraño, ¿no crees?

—¡Para nada! En mi grupo tres chicas han pagado para que bese a Rei-chan,—Nagisa anunció orgulloso y sacando la lengua con aire juguetón. 

—¿Cualquier otra persona?—preguntó Gou realmente interesada. Nagisa asintió.

Haru decidió que era  mejor no escuchar más. Si mantenía la meta en mente no tendría problema, además había aprendido muy bien en los últimos días que un beso no significaba gran cosa.

 

 

Lo que menos esperaba que pasara el día de la colecta para el viaje pasó. Apenas estaban colgando sus letreros y afinando detalles, consiguiendo cambio, mucha agua y menta, cuando apareció Rin. Estaba hablando con Gou mientras los demás trabajaban. No podían comenzar hasta que estuvieran todos ahí, y Rei y Nagisa aún no llegaban.

—¡Rin-chan!—Nagisa apareció recibiendo a Rin con un gran abrazo.—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Makoto me dijo que necesitaban dinero y que estaban pensando en...—Rin se interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza y riéndose para sí mismo.— Realmente no puedo creer que hicieran algo tan estúpido.

—Pero, Rin-chan, muchas de verdad querían esto. Mira,—Nagisa le mostró varios papelitos que comprobaban la venta de sus besos con Rei, y otros tantos de Makoto o Haru.

Rin levantó la ceja y no dejó su sonrisa burlona mientras Nagisa se acercaba a una caja donde pondrían el registro de sus ventas.

—¡Eh! ¡Hay otro aquí, y el dinero también!

Nagisa sacó el papel, lo desdobló y metió el dinero en un lugar más seguro, una segunda caja más grande.

—Dice "Rin y Haru".

Rin dejó de reirse, Haru se paralizó. Esto parecía una broma horrible... o una oportunidad muy buena. Había alguien ahí afuera que quería verlos juntos al menos en un beso, y lo deseaba tanto que había pagado por eso. Haru se puso nervioso, no habían ni siquiera abierto oficialmente y ya tenía un beso apuntado. Y era uno para Rin.

—Ya... Deja las bromas, Nagisa,—Rin masculló con seriedad.

—No es broma, de verdad eso dice.

Rin le arrebató el papel y leyó el mismo, Haru miraba desde lejos mordiéndose el labio inferior realmente nervioso. No le gustaba para nada la expresión del mayor de los Matsuoka. Bajó el papel y miró hacia arriba con enfado, como tratando de reunir toda su paciencia y no destrozar el club de Iwatobi con todos sus miembros. Sacó su billetera y avanzó a la caja donde Nagisa había encontrado el papel. Sacó suficiente dinero, y lo metió ahí antes de rasgar el papel y botarlo por ahí.

—Entiendo que hagan esta clase de tonterías porque sí, ¡pero no me involucren en ellas!—reclamó, estaba de verdad molesto.—Es mejor que no sepa quién pidió esto, ¡porque si lo encuentro...!

Rin volvió a gruñir y revolvió su cabello, claramente desesperado. Salió del club echando pestes.

Haru se quedó paralizado, mirando fijamente la puerta hasta que Makoto lo despertó con una llamada, tal vez la tercera o cuarta que hacía para que se enfocara en terminar de montar. 

Sacaron los pequeños puestos al área de la piscina, acomodándolos alrededor. En la pequeña escalera para llegar ahí estaba Gou, con la caja para el dinero y los papeles para cada venta y desde que comenzaron a llevar los carteles y mesas una a una, ya había algunas chicas haciendo fila... De seguro era cosa de Nagisa.

Haru estuvo distraído, en realidad no había tanta gente dispuesta a besarlo como a besar a Makoto, por alguna razón su fila era muy muy larga y a este paso, él terminaría por pagar su viaje, estancia y lujos, no solo de la competencia, tal vez hasta de Australia. Nagisa y Rei hicieron muy buenas ganancias dandose afecto uno a otro, y rara vez a las clientas. Le pareció muy extraño que algo así se hiciera, chicas pagando para verlos hacer algo así... 

 

Y Rin pagó para no hacerlo.

 

Se tomó un descanso y salió del club echándose la chamarra encima. Caminando hacia el baño se encontró con una figura familiar que iba también de salida, apretó el paso y trató de alcanzarlo, llamando a Rin tan fuerte como era necesario para hacerlo voltear. Cuando lo consiguió, Haru alargó el brazo para alcanzarlo y detenerlo.

— ¡Espera...!

— ¡No quiero besarte, Haru!—Rin le espetó a la cara sin siquiera esperar a que se estableciera un tema o el motivo de Haru para perseguirlo. Y fue sencillamente devastador. 

Haru se detuvo, incluso sus jadeos se vieron interrumpidos por el duro golpe que le causó esta sorpresa. Bajó su mano soltando a Rin con lentitud y desvió la mirada, evitando los ojos de Rin.

—Eso ya lo dejaste muy claro...—susurró el pelinegro. —Esto es... Solo lo hice por el dinero, es para la competencia en Tokyo y tal vez para Australia también.

— ¡Pero es ridículo! 

—Nagisa...

— Haru, ¿por qué no me pediste el dinero si tanto lo necesitabas?

— ¡Ya estás haciendo demasiado por esto!—Rin no tenía por qué reclamarle algo así.— Me ayudas con el inglés, me dijiste de la competencia y el papeleo, no puedo seguir dependiendo más de ti.

Rin se quedó en silencio, los dos sabían que era una respuesta convincente. 

—Haru, el papel de antes...

—No sé quién lo hizo,—susurró, y era cierto aunque sospechaba de alguien.—Tienes razón, nadie debió tratar de meterte en esto, lo siento.

El pelirrojo se revolvió el cabello, un gesto bastante usual en él si algo le incomodaba. Y era obvio que esto era más que incómodo para ambos. Haru hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no pensar en lo que había estado pasando, ni demostrar cuánto le había dolido el recibimiento de Rin en cuanto lo atrapó; pero parecía cada vez más difícil con el silencio de Rin. De verdad estaba molesto.

—Es una estupidez, Haru. No puedo creer que accedieras.

—Casi no estoy haciendo nada, por eso Gou me dejó ir. Makoto es quién se está consiguiendo todo el dinero.

Rin suspiró girando sobre sus talones un poco, casi como si fuera dificl irse de ahí aunque ya lo estaba haciendo antes.

—Tengo que irme,—añadió Rin.

—Igual yo.

Matsuoka se dio la vuelta y se merchó sin decir nada más, Haru se quedó quieto antes de decidirse a regresar al club de natación, todos trabajaban duro y él... bueno, el dinero se suponía que era para el famoso viaje, debería hacer algo para conseguirlo él mismo y no depender tanto de los demás. Ni del club. Ni de Rin.

 

Al final de la jornada y de hacerse de una popularidad que realmente no necesitaban, el club de natación reunió suficiente dinero para el viaje de ida y vuelta más económico disponible, además de la inscripción; el hospedaje y comida seguían siendo un problema, pero con sus ahorros Haru podría cubrirlo. Les agradeció el esfuerzo y los problemas que tal vez pudo causar todo esto.

Nagisa se fue muy entuciasmado por poder besar tanto a Rei, llevandoselo consigo asegurando que no había tenido suficiente. Makoto también tenía que irse, sus hermanos se quedarían solos por un rato y necesitaban ayuda con algunas cosas. Haru aprovechó para nadar un poco en cuanto cerraron y las chicas se fueron. Solamente Gou se quedó después de dar por terminado todo y haber guardado el dinero en un sitio seguro.

Nadar siempre conseguía calmarlo, y realmente necesitaba el descanso que le ofrecía cada brazada y patada en sus piruetas bajo el agua. Estaba tenso y nervioso, tenía el dinero y la inscripción estaba en manos de Gou así que no había forma de escapar ahora. Era un hecho, competiría para impresionar a los reclutadores de Australia y se uniría al entrenamiento de algún equipo serio allá.

_¿De verdad era buena idea?_

 

—Haruka-senpai,—lo llamó Gou desde el borde de la piscina cuando salió a respirar.—¿Podemos hablar?

Haru asintió antes de volver a sumergirse para alcanzar la escalera y salir del agua. Gou le ofreció una toalla y se sentaron bajo del pequeño techo de una de las bancas próximas a la piscina. Se quedó en silencio esperando que Gou iniciara y secandose perezosamente, pensando en irse a casa después de esto.

—No creí que el evento nos fuera tan bien,—comenzó con timidez y sin mirarlo a la cara.—Lamento que mi hermano se portara tan...

—Tenía motivos para hacerlo. Eso fue muy raro.

—Yo lo hice,—susurró la chica.

—¿Qué?

—Yo lo pagué. Yo escribí el papel. Yo lo hice.

Haru se quedó en silencio, atónito, con la vista fija en Gou y sin poder creerlo. Se veía nerviosa y asustada, casi hasta arrepentida, pero Haru era el más nervioso con todo esto. ¿Sabía algo? ¿Había sido demasiado obvio en algún momento y ella...? 

—¿Por qué?

—Creí que ustedes...—comenzó ella, sugiriendo algo que hasta a él le habría gustado creer, pero ya no podía hacerlo.—Lo siento, ahora está enojado por esto. 

—Déjalo.

No se movieron, ni siquiera eran capaces de mirarse a la cara después de eso. A pesar de lo mal que había salido, el gesto de Gou había sido bastante lindo, no tenía mlas intenciones solo quería concederles un momento... Una parte de él se sintió mejor, tal vez podría tener el apoyo de la hermana de Rin si acaso llegaba a decirle algo y sin importar el resultado de esto.

Gou se levantó y se quedó parada frente a él, otra vez sonreía.

—Haruka-senpai está estudiando inglés, ¿verdad? Mi hermano dejó sus viejos cuadernos en casa, y seguro te servirían mucho más a ti que a mi armario. Puedo prestartelos, como disculpa por todo esto.

—¿De verdad?

Gou asintió. —De cualqueir forma, probablemente mi hermano ya olvidó que están ahí. Mejor que los uses tú a que estén acumulando polvo.

 Punto para ella. De verdad necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, ¡el inglés era imposible!

Nanase accedió a acompañar a Gou a su casa para reoger los papeles y viejos apuntes de su hermano mayor. En cuanto estuvo seco y vestido cerraron el club y se encaminaron a la casa Matsuoka. Haru había visitado la casa de Rin una o tal vez dos veces antes, hace años y, al igual que esta vez, solo había llegado al genkan y no más. 

Gou entró y subió directo por lo que había prometido. Bajó con una caja llena de papeles y libros de texto usados, con la inconfundible caligrafía de Rin en caracteres romanos. Haru guardó cuanto pudo cargar en su mochila y el resto tuvo que volver al armario, agradeció a Gou se encaminó a casa más lentamente que de costumbre por todo el peso extra que llevaba encima. 

Al cruzar la puerta botó sus cosas, había llegado más tarde de lo usual, estaba oscuro y no tenía ánimo de hacer nada realmente. No le preocupó la mochila para nada, era demasiado pesada para tener cuidado, y solo se trataba de papel, nada podría romperse con una caída así. Suspiró e ignoró las cosas durante un rato, se concentraría en prepararse la cena y un baño bien merecido.

Después de remojarse por un par de horas, regresó a la entrada a revisar la mochila. Los libros no dejaban de salir, ni siquiera recordaba que hubiera guardado tantos, pero de verdad justificaba el peso. Tomó uno y le dio una rápida hojeada, pasando las páginas con pereza y realmente sin atención, aun tenía varios volúmenes y apuntes por revisar como para entretenerse con el primero que sacaba. Además, tenía especial curiosidad por las notas a pulso del pequeño Rin.

Acomodó los libros y cuadernos separados, las hojas sobre el escritorio sin un orden particular, no sabía si lo tenían o no.

No parecía buena idea decirle a Rin que Gou le había prestado todo esto, así como tampoco lo sería decirle otro par de cosas que hizo por él. Si estaba dispuesto a usar todo esto, tendría que aprovecharlo él mismo, y si acaso con ayuda de Internet (sería el doble de complicado entonces). 

No era sencillo, tener que alejarse así para algo que Rin había ofrecido en primer lugar, pero tampoco podía seguir tan confiado en tener su apoyo. No con las cosas como estaban. Tarde o temprano, Rin notaría algo extraño en él y querría distanciarse, estaba casi seguro midiendo sus reacciones ante los eventos recientes. Solo quedaba acostumbrarse a trabajar así, por su cuenta y para mejorar. Para crecer él mismo.

 

No por Rin.

 

Y definitivamente ir a Australia no debía ser solo por él. 

 


	5. una opción

Haru rara vez se arrepentía de las cosas. No se había arrepentido de ir tras una bufanda a la orilla del río incluso cuando terminó por ahogarse. O de haber dejado de hacer lo que más le gustaba después de haber herido a alguien. Tampoco de meter a Rin en el equipo de relevos hacía un año y que los hubieran descalificado. Tampoco de haberse detenido a media carrera unos meses atrás.

Incluso con todo lo que había pasado,  no se arrepentía de haber besado a Rin esa noche.

Pero comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado los apuntes que Gou le había pasado.

Le ayudaban con el inglés, había muchas cosas que Rin no había podido detenerse a explicar y con esto tenía varios ejemplos, además de la explicación del libro. Pero eran las composiciones del pequeño Rin que las que había terminado por meterse dentro de su mente. Habían entrado y lo destrozaron por completo.

Estaba en el club de natación como de costumbre, un poco antes para poder utilizar la piscina a su gusto, aunque esta vez no parecía muy a gusto con nada. Estaba quieto, flotando y de vez en cuando volvía a sumergirse para girar un par de veces, pero se vía bastante desganado en realidad.

Cuando los demás llegaron, se quedaron mirando desde lejos, sin saber qué hacer. Ni siquiera Makoto tenía en mente qué decir en una situación así. De verdad era un poco alarmante.

—Creo que Haru-chan está molesto porque vendió muy pocos besos ayer, —sugirió Nagisa asomándose por sobre la reja entre las regaderas y el área de la alberca.

—No creo que sea por eso.

Haru se detuvo por un momento, surgiendo del agua solo para respirar y volver a saltar desde el bloque de salida de algún carril. La siguiente vez que salió a tomar aire antes de volver al fondo de la piscina, escuchó pasos. Al parecer, al fin se habían decidido a acercarse.

— ¿Haruka-senpai?

Haru levantó la vista, Gou estaba agachada frente a él, con varios papeles en la mano, además de un cronómetro y una expresión con cierto dejo de angustia en el rostro. Haru nadó más cerca de la orilla y salió del agua, sentándose junto a Gou regresando las piernas al agua.

—Pensé que podríamos hacer el registro para la competencia hoy,

Haru asintió, ese tipo de respuestas tan débiles eran usuales en él, y sin embargo era especialmente extraño verlo así. Haru aceptaba nadar casi bajo cualquier término, pero siempre parecía reacio si se trataba de registrar tiempos o marcas. Era un problema pero algo a lo que se habían acostumbrado, así que en realidad no entendía por qué Gou tenía esa expresión cuando se levantó para ir al bloque de salida.

La chica le dio la señal y Haru se zambulló como de costumbre. Nadó una vuelta con la misma gracia que de costumbre, sus brazadas era firmes y seguras, como si el agua le perteneciera completamente. Pero había una pequeña diferencia. El agua estaba adueñándose de él, rompiendo su acostumbrada reciprocidad y comunión, el agua parecía devorarlo. Y tal vez eso no estaría mal.

— ¡Es una excelente marca, Haruka-sepai! —Gou anunció cuando terminó la primera vuelta, anotó y reinició el cronómetro cuando el nadador volvió a subir al punto de salida.

Se posicionó y esperó por la señal de Gou. Siempre tomaban registro en varias vueltas, comparando y promediando, esta no sería la excepción. El agua lo tomaba, Haru se dejaba llevar, sus movimientos eran medidos, casi naturales aunque pareciera escapar de algo en el agua. Podía escucharlo, persiguiéndolo y parecía querer alcanzarlo. Era casi como nadar con Rin a pesar de que él no estuviera ahí.

Pero no dejaba su mente ni siquiera ahora.

_"Graceful. Unstoppable. Amazing. Unreachable.”_

 Las palabras, una vez que salen de la boca de las personas, no hay forma de hacerlas volver. No desaparecen de ninguna forma. Es bien sabido por todos que lo mismo sucede con las palabras escritas, al aprender kanji siempre se hablaba con especial importancia sobre los trazos comparándolos con los cortes de una espada. No puedes arrepentirte por ninguno y cada trazo o corte causará un cambio y dejará su marca. Si bien, cualquier texto puede borrarse o eliminarse, siempre llega a un punto en el que será leído e interpretado.

O en este caso, leído y traducido.

Habría sido mucho mejor que ninguno de los dos hubiera pensado en hacer esto.

Otra brazada, salir a tomar aire, dejar que el agua lo tomara de nuevo.

Gou seguía tomando el tiempo cada vez, Haru parecía mantener una marca constante, batiéndola un par de veces y subiendo su velocidad, sus pensamientos también se aceleraban. Hasta que llegó la tarde y Gou tuvo que dejar el club, haciendo que fuera necesario también para él irse a casa.

Aunque prefería quedarse a nadar, la chica había insistido en darle más cuadernos, aún tenía bastantes en casa y estaba convencida de que a Haru le servirían más. Comenzaba a creer que lo había tomado como su bote de basura para deshacerse de todo ese pepelero innecesario.

Pero lo que era más obvio era la culpa, tal vez Gou quería disculparse con él otra vez y seguir hablando de Rin.

—Entonces, ¿mi hermano no te ha dicho nada del evento?

Haru negó con la cabeza. Conociendo a Rin, habría preferido no volver a pensar en eso. De seguro la sola mención al respecto lo pondría furioso, mejor no tocar el tema de nuevo.

—Ayer me llamó, —susurró Gou. —estaba muy molesto por eso. No pude decirle que fui yo, pero quería hacerlo. No me parece justo que esté tratándote así por algo que yo hice.

Haru la miró extrañado, ¿a qué se refería con “así”? Había pasado solo un día, aún era pronto para concluir algo. Y si no le había hablado era porque de seguro tenía muchas cosas encima, cosas importantes de capitán que le impedían hacerlo. No era necesariamente que estuviera evadiéndolo.

— ¿Has hablado con mi hermano últimamente?

—No. Tal vez lo vea mañana, pero no lo sé.

El “tal vez” le quemó la lengua. Era un lapso de tiempo tan odioso, podía ser cierto o sencillamente nunca. Comenzaba a temer que fuera nunca, justo ahora que estaba por ir a Australia…

Tal vez…

—No le diré que te presté los apuntes. No quiero que se moleste más.

Haru no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio el resto del camino hasta llegar a la casa Matsuoka, lo único que soltaron sus labios fue un quedo “gracias” antes de dejar el lugar cargado por segunda vez con los cuadernos del hermano mayor de Gou.

 

_"I never thought I'd like blue that much. But if it's on those eyes I just can't help it."_

_"Those eyes that stole the blue of the sky. And the sea."_

Haru dejó de lado el cuaderno, volviendo otra vez su atención a secarse el cabello, no quería terminar por mojar las hojas. Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer junto al cuaderno, cerrando los ojos y pretendiendo no haber entendido la última composición que había leído.

Tal vez era un poco vanidoso sentirse tan estúpidamente identificado con la palabrería que Rin había escrito tanto tiempo atrás. Sería demasiado, pero la repetición de su nombre en algunos párrafos no hacía más que confirmarle la verdad. Esta era sin dudas la peor parte. Habría sido mejor que nunca nada habría pasado, que Rin jamás lo vería de forma no competitiva y que nunca tendría por qué pensar que había una oportunidad. Pero leer esto le partía una y otra vez toda esperanza.

Si Rin pensaba así de él, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no podía seguir así?

Terminó por regresar su mente a ese terrible evento que los había separado antes. Al haberle ganado a Rin había eliminado toda posibilidad de recibir una repuesta a sus sentimientos actuales, y no podía evitar culparse por todo esto. Se sentía terriblemente estúpido, aunque en realidad no habría sabido que terminaría así.

Haru no habría podido suponer cuánto lo afectaría en realidad, o cuánto terminaría por importarle ese niño tan fastidioso que se transfirió a su salón en primaria. Tal vez de haberlo sabido…

_Tal vez…_

Estaba harto de hacerlo, harto de pensar en eso. No había un “tal vez” que valiera suficiente. Estaba más que seguro, ya no había ninguna oportunidad y leer todas esas cosas tan extrañas y estremecedoras sobre él no hacía más que destruirlo poco a poco. Nunca se sintió tan masoquista como en ese momento. Haru optó por ir a dormir, era mejor, funcionaba para Rin y tal vez también lograría hacer algo por él.

Dormir podría ser la forma perfecta para no dejarse derrumbar por un tonto sueño inútil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he tardado bastante con este último capítulo, de verdad quiero disculparme por eso. Claro, haré un pequeño comercial para justificar mi ausencia por estos rumbos, estuve escribiendo para un concurso y finalmente está listo y publicado en (https://www.novelistik.com/catalog#/n/minutos-en-el-paraiso), pueden darse una vuelta por ahí y leerlo, es más explícito que todo lo demás que he puesto por acá y tal vez hasta les guste *wink wink*  
> ¡¡Comentarios y kudos bienvenidos!!  
> PD. Que alguien me ayude a poner links :S


	6. nada

Cargar cosas a cuestas no le representaba ningún problema generalmente. Quedarse callado no le costaba trabajo tampoco, y en realidad había muy pocas situaciones que le desataran la lengua o en las que decir algo tendría que ser estrictamente necesario. Pero esto pesaba cada vez más.

Con la graduación tan próxima y la competencia encima comenzaba a costarle un poco no preguntar o decir algo. No había hablado con Rin en un par de pares de días, aun se ponía nervioso  de recordar la última vez y no conseguía hacerse a la idea de contactarlo primero.

—Mi hermano no dejaba de hablar de ti, Haruka-senpai, —apuntó Gou después de dejar el club, ya era la tercera o cuarta vez que acababa por hablar con ella.

Al terminar con sus registros del día, Gou le dejaba más cuadernos, ya solo faltaba un tercio de la caja que la chica tenía para que Haru tuviera todo en su poder. Y cada vez que Gou lo invitaba a su casa para recoger las cosas, terminaban por pasear un rato y charlar. Para su suerte, buena o mala, Gou no dejaba nunca de lado el tema de Rin, parecía como si Haru fuera la única persona con quien pudiera hablar así, incluso él mismo comenzaba a pensarlo así. Pero con todo esto, saber tanto de Rin viniendo de ella le recordaba muchas otras cosas y terminaba por turbarse incómodamente, incapaz de decirle que dejara de hacerlo.

En algún punto de esto, se había vuelto terriblemente masoquista o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué otro motivo tendría para estar ahí escuchando todo eso?

— ¿Ah sí?

—Sí, cosas como “qué rápido es Nanase”, o “dibuja tan bien”, “es tan hábil”. Ese tipo de comentarios.

 

_“How deep his eyes are.”_

_“I can feel them absorbing me.”_

_“His gaze makes me melt.”_

 

— ¡Está delicioso! Prueba este, Haruka-senpai.

Gou le pasó su vaso, habían parado por un pequeño antojo antes de llegar a la casa Matsuoka, cada uno cargaba un dulce _smoothie_ para refrescarse un poco. La práctica los tenía bastante gastados y un descanso era bueno para ambos.

— ¿Has hablado con él últimamente? —preguntó Haru devolviéndole el vaso a la chica junto a él. Ella asintió.

—Me llamó ayer. Preguntó cómo íbamos.

“Íbamos”. ¿Podía tomarlo como “él”? “¿Cómo va Haru?” Una parte de él se sintió más calmada, al menos ya figuraba nuevamente en sus preocupaciones y no seguía enfuriado por el asunto del evento para financiar su viaje.

—Tal vez deberías llamarlo…—sugirió Gou jugando con el vaso.

— ¿Y qué se supone que le diga?

—Pues, no lo sé… ¿Para seguir con el inglés?

No sonaba como una idea tan mala poniéndolo de esa forma. Podría ser solo una llamada común, para seguir con algo que habían acordado antes de todos los accidentes y conflictos. A Rin tal vez le gustaría saber que seguía practicando.

—Vamos, —susurró Haru levantándose, era mejor que se apresuraran a conseguir esa nueva tanda de apuntes vergonzosos pronto, así podría volver a su propia casa en cuanto terminaran.

En su camino a la casa de Gou, él siguió como siempre solía hacer en compañía de alguien, en silencio y evadiendo toda posible conversación. Esperaba que después de tantas salidas juntos Gou hubiera notado lo poco interesado que estaba en sostener ningún tipo de platica. Pero al parecer, no. Gou seguía y seguía hablando, eso no era molesto, podía ignorar casi cualquier comentario si no le interesaba. El problema aquí era lo mucho que Gou disfrutaba hablando de su hermano mayor, haciendo prácticamente imposible que a Haru  no le interesara.

A estas alturas, concluyó Haru, su interés por Rin le hacía lo mismo que el fuego a los insectos. Lo dañaba bastante, pero estaba tan fascinado que no podía dejar de acercarse.

Gou se detuvo frente a la puerta, con la llave en mano pero no abrió. Guardando la llave se dio la vuelta para notificar a su invitado que ya estaba abierta, a tiempo que entraba anunciando su llegada a casa.

Y había otro anuncio en la entrada que le crispó los nervios a Haru.

Los zapatos en el suelo, las maletas en la entrada. Realmente debió suponerlo antes.

—Bienvenida, —contestó la voz de Rin desde el interior de la casa. Haru no se movió un solo paso más allá del genkan.

— ¿Hermano? —confirmó Gou muy entusiasmada antes de volver la vista a Haru otra vez, con una expresión un tanto angustiada.

—No hay problema, ya tengo bastante ayuda.

Gou suspiró aliviada, si Rin estaba ahí no podría de ninguna forma sacar más cuadernos para Haru sin que lo notara y comenzara a hacer preguntas. Habían acordado mantenerlo en secreto y así quedaría, por suerte, Haru no tuvo problema con no poder llevarse nada ese día.

— ¿Haru? —Rin se había asomado a la puerta, en realidad no parecía esperar encontrarse a Gou en compañía del vice capitán. Sonaba más sorprendido que enfadado y Haru pudo volver a respirar. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Acompañé a Gou.

—Hermano, ¿Estas son las cosas que tenías en Samezuka?

— ¿Eh? —Rin volteó a ver a su hermana— ¡Ah sí! No era necesario todo eso.

— ¿Ya no vas a dormir en la escuela? —preguntó Gou pasando los dedos por una de las maletas.

—Me quedaré allá otras dos semanas, pero quería aprovechar y sacar algunas cosas que realmente no voy a usar más.

—Nos vemos mañana, —interrumpió Haru aprovechando una posible salida, dándose la vuelta para enfilarse a la puerta.

Rin lo tomó del brazo haciendo que se detuviera.

—Espera, tengo que regresar a Samezuka. Voy a terminar unas cosas y te acompaño a la estación.

Haru lo miró, confundido, después de que lo soltara y regresara dentro de la casa.

—No voy a tomar el tren. Caminaré a casa.

—Entonces tú me acompañarás a la estación, —contestó el pelirrojo desde el interior de la casa, antes de despedirse en voz alta de su madre y su abuela y volver al genkan donde Haru y Gou se habían quedado.

Se despidió de ella al pasar a su lado y salió de casa empujando a Haru también, mientras luchaba por ponerse una chamarra.

 

Haru caminaba en silencio, Rin tampoco decía nada. ¿Así era como habían quedado las cosas? ¿Ya no se hablaban?

—“How did the event go?” —Rin preguntó quedamente.

—Rin…

—Perdón, —se disculpó rascándose la nuca. Si su insistencia no persistía era una señal de que algo no andaba del todo bien entre ellos. — ¿Cómo les fue con…?

—Ya pagué la inscripción.

—Oh. Qué bien, —asintió Rin. — ¿Y el viaje y eso?

—Ahorros.

—Ah…

— ¿Y tú?

—Ya, desde hace tiempo. Cuando fuimos a Australia confirmé algunas cosas y consulté otras que necesitaba.

Haru asintió en silencio sin dejar de caminar. Al menos ahora ya sabía lo que el viaje había sido para Rin, una oportunidad para asegurar su futuro. Y de paso ayudarlo con sus problemas… Solo de paso.

— ¿Sabes en qué te irás a Tokyo? —preguntó Rin, parecía quedarse sin temas para hablar.

—En tren, supongo.

— ¿Enviaste tu registro?

—Mañana.

— ¿Tu tiempo?

—Gou lo tiene, —había aceptado interesarse por nadar competitivamente, pero eso no significaba que se memorizaría su tiempo de inmediato.

Llegaron a la estación justo cuando el flujo de preguntas y respuestas comenzaba a ser más constante. Rin entró cruzando el rehilete, pero no se alejó de la entrada ni caminó al andén.

—Ve a verme antes de la competencia, —pidió Rin, aferrándose a la reja que los separaba. A Haru le pareció injusto que se hubiera un tono tan tierno en su petición.

—Tengo que irme muy temprano ese día para ahorrarme el hospedaje.

—Entonces un día antes.

Haru se quedó callado. Rin parecía pedirlo sinceramente, como si le fuera completamente imposible verlo antes por su propia voluntad.

—Llegó tu tren, —le avisó Haru, haciendo que Rin chascara la lengua con enfado y volviera a revolverse el cabello como de costumbre.

— ¡Tienes que ir! —recordó antes de salir corriendo para subir al vagón.

 

Haru se dio la vuelta y dejó el lugar casi en cuanto Rin se decidió a salir disparado del lugar. A diferencia de otras despedidas, esta no lo dejó tan mal.

Se sentía frío y un poco triste, pero no al mismo grado que en las otras ocasiones. Incluso fue capaz de caminar sin ningún suspiro.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Significaba que finalmente había tocado fondo, que Rin no podía destrozarlo más de cuanto lo había hecho ya? ¿O era que había dejado de interesarse en él?

Aun pensaba en Rin, y era cierto que le dolía que lo hubiera rechazado tantas veces con tanta firmeza pero, ¿qué más?

Rin quería verlo. No estaba molesto y podía caminar con él sin pelear ni sacar el tema. Todo parecía igual que antes, ¿entonces?

_¿Por qué estaba tan incómodo?_

Rin actuaba como si nada. ¿Podía él volver a sentirse natural estando juntos?

 

Al llegar a casa, después de dejar su mochila en lugar de siempre y dar unos pasos en dirección a la cocina después de decidir cómo prepararía la caballa para cenar esta vez, se sintió terriblemente pesado. El aire pareció atorársele en la garganta y sus ojos comenzaron a arder. Trató de negarse, luchando inútilmente contra el malestar y sin poder realmente detenerlo, le recorrió el cuerpo completo, escociendo con cada latido en su pecho hasta que finalmente acabó por romperse, dejando una fuga, y luego otra, reduciéndolo al ras del suelo penosamente.

Haru terminaría empapado enteramente, acabaría por ahogarse sin siquiera haberse acercado a la tina para sumergirse en ella. El propio flujo de sus pensamientos acabarían por llevarlo hasta el fondo y jamás lo dejarían salir. No volvería a respirar y eso sería donde acabaría todo.

 

Rin actuaba como si nada, porque así era como veía todo esto, era eso lo que él era para Rin y probablemente siempre lo sería.

 

_Nada_

 

Haru se encogió aún más, apretándose desesperadamente para no perder ninguno de sus fragmentos mientras poco a poco seguía quebrándose _. Nada_. Respirar era imposible, su voz, aunque queda,  incontrolable. _Nada_. Sus ojos no se detenían, soltando incesantemente lágrimas que había guardado probablemente desde la muerte de su abuela.

 

_Nada_

 

— ¿Haru?

Levantó la vista y encontró la mirada de alguien más. Destrozado e incapaz de alejar al otro de ahí, Haru hizo un último esfuerzo por mantenerse compuesto, fallando penosamente. Makoto terminó por aparecer justo cuando ya no quedaba nada de Haru.

 

  _Nada_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus comentarios y kudos.


	7. posible

Finalmente había llegado el último día de clase. Los capitanes y presidentes de los diferentes clubs se despedían y los nuevos eran asignados. Muchos perderían el contacto como suele pasar al terminar una etapa así en la vida de muchos.  El día estaba tan triste que incluso el cielo se había combinado con la ocasión, plagándose de nubes grises y con aspecto nublado anunciando una fuerte lluvia. Había lágrimas por todos lados y cámaras aferrándose a detener el tiempo sobre esas sonrisas que lograban formar para despedirse. Las del club de natación eran bastante extrañas por la ausencia de una sonrisa más brillante en el rostro de su vice capitán, pero no podía hacer mucho en su condición.

No era el mismo Haru que fingía y ocultaba lo que pasaba en su cabeza, después del último torneo en que participaron ya no podía hacerlo tan  bien como antes y ahora este aspecto que parecía tan positivo se volvía contra él. Trató cuanto pudo para no verse tan triste, por ocultar las ojeras y lo hinchado de sus ojos por los recientes desvelos y la crisis de la última noche, pero terminó por llamar la atención en la foto por la extraña seriedad que quedó captada por la cámara. Tal vez habría sido mejor desviar la mirada como de costumbre.

Nadie dijo nada, Nagisa estaba demasiado eufórico, Rei y Gou terriblemente sensibles y Makoto… Bueno, era obvio que guardaba su voz para algo más importante. Para tratar de animar un poco la atmósfera, Nagisa comenzó a preguntar sobre el viaje de Haru rumbo a su gran y deslumbrante futuro en Australia. Por supuesto que algo así no podía animarlo justo en ese momento.

Ni siquiera era seguro que iría a Australia, primero debía ir a competir a Tokio y ganar, y de cualquier forma eso no aseguraba la atención de algún equipo de dicho país.

Ir a Tokio, ganar.

 

_Alguien se enamorará de ti y te llevará a su equipo._

 

¿Rin pensaba eso cuando suplicaba que nadara el relevo con él?

Suspiró. Rin tal vez pensaba eso, pensaba en él todo el tiempo. Y Ahora era él quien no podía dejar de hacerlo, pero Rin…

 

 — ¿Haru? —Makoto se acercó a él. Al parecer era muy notorio que estaba distraído.

Haru solamente agachó la mirada, alejándose de Makoto al instante, era preferible estar cerca de los otros, eran mucho más enérgicos y molestos, pero no harían preguntas suponiendo que todo estaba en orden con él y que su lentitud se debía a su usual conducta tan… Haru.

En efecto, Gou estaba mucho más interesada en recordarle el torneo, el tiempo, y otras cosas relacionadas con natación, y aunque pareció increíble, se guardó cualquier comentario respecto a Rin. Por desgracia, el torneo, la natación y los tiempos le recordaban bastante al hermano mayor de la chica. Tenía un hueco en el estómago, se sentía incómodo y estaba ansioso por irse a casa. Ahí nadie podría notar lo mal que estaba y no tendría que disimular más.

—Nos veremos en vacaciones, ¿verdad? —preguntó Nagisa, tomando de las manos a Haru cuando se despidieron en la estación.

Makoto respondió por él, Haru asintió esperando que con eso bastara para liberarse del agarre del pequeño.

—Además, estaremos ansiosos por saber qué pasó en la competencia de Haru-chan. ¡Haru-chan, Haru-chan, tienes que contarnos en cuanto regreses! ¡Ah! ¡Tenemos que vernos antes de que te vayas también, te daremos suerte!

—No puedo, —contestó Haru débilmente.

—Nagisa-kun, la suerte no servirá de nada, es imposible que algo así exista y lo más probable es que Haruka-senpai quiera descansar antes de la prueba, —apuntó Rei con cierta vergüenza. Haru estaba satisfecho, con el comentario había conseguido que el pequeño lo dejara en paz y se enfocara en discutir con Rei, dejándolo libre para escapar del sitio de una buena vez.

Makoto disipó la revuelta con ese aire tan maternal suyo, bastó una pequeña sugerencia para que dejaran de gritar y jalarse, era mejor que se apresuraran o los alcanzaría la lluvia. Se despidió rápidamente de todos antes de verlos desaparecer en el interior de la estación, quedándose solo con Haru.

Cuando Tachibana se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a Haru, este se dio cuenta que no tenía escape ahora. Makoto camino con él, hablando de cuando deberían volver a ver el resto y sobre el viaje a Tokio que él mismo haría para ir a la universidad en algunos meses. Aunque no se tocó el tema del estado de Haru, no podía evitar ahogarse con la tensión, y a medida que se acercaban a  su casa el nudo en su cuello se cerraba más y más cortándole el aire.

—Buenas noches, —Haru trató de zafarse de la situación en cuanto llegaron al punto en el que regularmente se separaban, pero al ver a Makoto dejarle la vista fija y seguirlo camino escaleras arriba quiso rodar hacia abajo y acabar con todo de una vez por todas.

 

¿Era de verdad impensable que lo dejaran en paz al menos una noche?

 

Entraron a la casa, Haru se dirigió sin escalas a la cocina, era un buen anfitrión, incluso si no quería que Makoto se quedara mucho tiempo. Preparando el té, escuchando al otro andar por el tatami y sentarse, todo esto lo puso inquieto. ¿De verdad era tan audible cada respiro suyo? ¿O su corazón? Estaba casi seguro que incluso podría escuchar el sudor frío trazando su camino sobre su piel.

Comenzó a llover, lentamente y helándole la piel el escuchar las gotas cayendo sobre su casa. Terminaría por colapsar como las nubes si Makoto no se iba pronto…

Estaba demasiado nervioso y Makoto no había dicho siquiera una palabra. Tal vez el secreto para evitar la plática era fingir que Makoto no había visto nada, pero justo en ese momento no estaba suficientemente concentrado como para hacerlo.

Dejó la taza para Makoto sobre la mesa y no se sentó, volvió a caminar un poco, lejos de la mesa y de su amigo.

—Haru…

—No, —interrumpió el aludido, dirigiéndose sin pensarlo al jardín.

—Haru, por favor. Mírate, ¿qué pasa contigo?

Makoto avanzó también, con menor cantidad de pasos recorrió la misma distancia que Haru. Calmadamente se sentó junto a él, mirando las gotas caer a el jardín en la oscuridad igual que el dueño de la casa. El agua le mojaba los pies y una ligera brisa alcanzaba su rostro, tenía frío pero no quería entrar sin que Makoto se fuera primero.

—Estoy preocupado, —murmuró, y no podía soportar el tono de su voz. Era imposible sentirse agredido por algo así pero era agobiante, como un pajarillo atrapado en las manos cuidadosas de alguien que lo recoge tras caer del nido. —la última vez que te sentiste mal no pude ayudarte, y me asusta la idea de verte deshecho así otra vez sin que pueda hacer algo. Estabas tan bien después del torneo… Haru, por favor, solo quiero saber qué tienes.

Haru tuvo que girarse un poco, los ojos le escocían y se sentía terriblemente culpable. Makoto no quería verlo derribado otra vez, y era justamente eso lo que había visto la última vez que estuvo ahí. Lo peor de todo era eso, sentirse mal no era culpa suya, no tenía que disculparse por eso, pero la expresión y tono del más alto le forzaban un patético “lo siento” a la garganta.

—Quise darte tu espacio y no preguntar esa noche pero de verdad necesitamos hablar. Nunca te había visto tan mal, Haru, ni siquiera esa noche en Obon, yo… ¿Es por el torneo? —preguntó Makoto acercándose un poco. Haru negó con la cabeza. — ¿Australia?

Haru se quedó en silencio, Makoto iba por la dirección correcta, pero no quería quedarse así y que el más alto le recordara una a una las cosas que lo aterraban. Haru se dio la vuelta, su expresión era triste, suficientemente triste para que fuera notorio para el otro. Estaba nervioso, con las manos juntas y los dedos un poco inquietos, la mirada baja y en general con aspecto de derrota y cansancio absolutos. Estaba tentado a salir a la mitad del jardín para que la lluvia lo mojara completamente y pudiera ocultar cualquier lágrima que decidiera salir.

—Makoto…  —su voz llamó al otro débilmente, luchando contra el mismo vacío que lo había tragado y dejado destrozado la última vez, y parecía que tampoco podría escapar ahora. — ¿Crees que alguna vez alguien se enamore de mí?

 

El jardín pareció apagarse, el único sonido era la lluvia regando las plantas y el suelo. La pregunta de Haru era bastante extraña, pero con la atmósfera y lo que había visto Makoto los últimos días resultaba demasiado pesimista y negativa.

 

—Haru…

Haru estaba a punto de explicar su situación, de decirle lo que realmente pasaba, pero no pudo hacerlo. Tan pronto como escuchó al otro asimilar su pregunta, en el momento en que la conexión entre ellos hizo lo suyo y Makoto notó realmente lo que pasaba, Haru comenzó a llorar, al principio en silencio y ahogado por la lluvia, como si la reacción fuera del todo ajena a él, hasta terminar por sollozar un poco presa de las lágrimas.

Makoto lo rodeó con sus brazos, Haru dejó que lo hiciera, notando finalmente cuánto necesitaba el apoyo de alguien y agradecido por el poco calor en el frío del aire libre.

—Hay alguien que me gusta… mucho, pero… —Haru se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. —Yo… ¿quién podría…?

Rin lo entendía, lo motivaba a ser mejor, a crecer, a ir en busca de un sueño, ¡él le facilitó encontrar su sueño! Rin admitió lo importante que era, lo mucho que lo afectaba, cuan feliz lo hacía, insistía en verlo sonreír y pleno, que llegara lejos y triunfara. Solo él había logrado ver a través de sus problemas y fachadas, Rin pudo conectar con sus verdaderas emociones de forma que no había pasado antes, ni siquiera con Makoto, incluso que su interés llegara a pensar en otra persona y su bienestar… Si aún con todo esto no era él, ¿quién podría enamorarse de él?

 

Si aún con todo eso seguía negándosele el amor, ¿cuándo?¿Quién?

 

_¿Por qué no él?_

 

—Haru… No, estoy seguro que alguien… ¿cómo sabes que no le gustas?

—Solo lo sé, —Haru susurró tratando de calmarse y apartando al más alto, pero al recordar la expresión de Rin cada vez que él había intentado algo no pudo evitar que el llanto volviera a controlarlo — ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

—No, Haru, no hay nada malo contigo. Si preguntaras podrías saber si de verdad no… Tal vez no lo ha notado, —Makoto trataba de animarlo, pero no había forma de que eso fuera cierto.

— ¡No quiero preguntar!

—Haru, podrías saberlo….

—No quiero…  —Haru negó con la cabeza, agachándose y dejando sus lágrimas caer al suelo. —No quiero oírlo.

Makoto se quedó en silencio, acariciando suavemente la temblorosa espalda del otro nadador. Haru rara vez se veía así, lo último que quería era sentirse así de vulnerable, pero se había mantenido en silencio tanto tiempo que ya no podía más. Las acciones hablan, y el cuerpo de Haru gritaba desesperadamente, llorando con amargura la situación en la que estaba.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Makoto después de un tiempo así. Haru se giró para mirarlo, aún con la mirada y la cara enrojecida por el llanto. — ¿Quién es?

Haru dudó un poco, con lo bien que Makoto lo conocía de seguro ya sabía algo sobre esto, tal vez podía entender de inmediato de quién se trataba pero solo quería confirmar. Había guardado esto incluso de Gou, quien había pensado lo mismo que él al principio, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría Makoto pero debía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿Haru…?

—Rin…

Haru exhaló algo parecido a un suspiro, levantando la mirada y aplastando lo que esperaba fueran las últimas lágrimas, dejando que su voz se perdiera en la lluvia. Makoto se quedó pasmado, detuvo su masaje y apartó la mano sin decir una palabra.

 

Lo que le faltaba, ahora también su mejor amigo estaba asqueado por causa suya.

 

— ¿Y si hablaras con él? —murmuró el más alto, resumiendo su empático masaje y tratando de acercar a Haru otra vez a su pecho.

—No quiero… No podría.

—Inténtalo, Haru, —Makoto parecía querer animarlo, pero no serviría. Sabía muy bien la respuesta de Rin, cada una de ellas.

 

_Admiración no es amor. Ir a Australia no es amor. Besarlo no es algo que quiera hacer. Haru ya no es la persona que le quita el sueño…._

_No es… Y no será._

 

—Tengo sueño… —murmuró el pelinegro apartándolo otra vez y levantándose. Con otro suspiro se encaminó al interior de la casa, dejando a Makoto solo para procesar todo lo que había dicho, y para poder pensar él mismo en qué haría.

—Haru, —Makoto hizo que se detuviera y volteara hacia él otra vez. —Deberías hablar con él antes de irte. Australia es un buen lugar, pero no creo que tenga mucho caso ir por las razones equivocadas.

—No es por eso… —se defendió, como si pudiera engañar a alguien con una respuesta así.

—Tienes buenas ofertas en Tokio también. No está tan lejos y no tienes que complicarte con el idioma. En el torneo para el que te inscribiste estarán de nuevo los reclutadores nacionales, podrías recibir más invitaciones en el país, o en otros, no necesariamente Australia. —Makoto lo miró suplicantemente, no podía soportar que lo hiciera en ese momento. No le gustaba la opción que proponía—Piensa en eso, Haru.

 

Nanase retomó su camino escaleras arriba, despidiéndose débilmente del otro y pretendiendo que creía en sus palabras. Makoto aseguró que se encargaría de cerrar las puertas y le deseó tuviera un buen descanso. Haru esperaba lo mismo.

Al iniciar todo esto, no le parecía tener las razones equivocadas para ir a Australia, en realidad era muy buena idea… Hasta que la verdad cayó sobre él.

Sería muy pesado seguir a alguien a un país desconocido, donde no entendía ni una sola palabra, no conocía a nadie ni podía distinguir izquierda o derecha si esa persona no tenía intenciones reales de estar con él. ¿Qué haría entonces? Estaría perdido, incomunicado y solo en un lugar lleno de personas. Aislado. Abandonado. Y no tendría a nadie que lo apoyara si volvía a sentirse así…

Hizo su camino sobre la madera, como un fantasma haciendo crujir las tablas tétricamente; abrió su puerta y caminó en línea recta ignorando los cuadernos en el suelo que hacían temblar su corazón y seguridad. La voz del pequeño Rin en cada página no lo dejaría tranquilo si miraba el suelo. Sus dulces palabras de eran navajas acariciando su estabilidad, si había acabado así era culpa suya por seguir leyéndolas sabiendo cómo eran.

De nuevo en cama, se obligó a sí mismo a dormir, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando las manos sobre sus párpados para evitar que se abrieran, o que las lágrimas regresaran al estar en ese cuarto rodeado por todo eso. Las gotas golpeando el cristal de su ventana era lo único en lo que quería pensar.

Haru solía tener buenas ideas de vez en cuando, y también malas con cierta frecuencia. Había optado por dejar todo por Rin y fue mala idea, pero retomarlo por él funcionó de maravilla. Había competido en varios torneos porque sí y no había salido tan mal, pero considerar la opinión de Rin y los tiempos era mucho mejor. Había decidido aprender inglés y pedir ayuda fue una buena idea, pero aceptar tantos apuntes personales no lo fue de ninguna forma.

Podía tener malas ideas, eso era un hecho, pero tal vez ir a Australia sintiéndose así era la peor de todas…

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios y kudos bienvenidos :)


	8. consciente

El sonido del cierre corriendo al terminar de empacar le erizó la piel. Suspiró, tomándose un momento ahí, hincado a mitad de su habitación frente a su mochila lista para el viaje a Tokio. Sus dedos se alejaron lentamente, deslizándose sobre la mochila antes de soltarla y quedar a unos milímetros del suelo.

 

Un día. Estaba solo a un día de la competencia. Y a unas horas de volver a ver a Rin.

 

Se mordió el interior de la boca, un tanto nervioso. Había dormido finalmente después de hablar con Makoto, no tan bien como antes de todo esto pero con menos dificultades que últimamente. Aun así, no estaba del todo seguro de cómo iría la reunión. No estaba listo para afrontarlo, pero tampoco quería seguir recibiendo tanto desprecio, y seguramente se molestaría más si no iba a verlo como pidió.

Volvió a suspirar. Tenía un tiempo, toda la tarde para relajarse y hacer lo que quisiera hacer antes de tener que ir con él. _Tener que_. Antes habría ido con gusto y no se sentiría tan nervioso por hablar con él respecto a estas cosas sobre el futuro o lo que fuera… Pero antes no le daba miedo ir a verlo.

Se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa y estirando la espalda. Llevando consigo la mochila lista y una chamarra fue al piso de abajo, dejando sus cosas en el genkan antes de ocuparse de alguna cosa que pudiera distraerlo. Caminó a la cocina y no tuvo cabeza para nada más que servirse un poco de agua, no quería irse, pero tampoco se sentía cómodo en casa. Con una mirada al jardín recordaba su momento de apertura con su mejor amigo y la perspectiva que le ofreció al terminar hacía que la incomodidad le escociera detrás de la cabeza. No se sentía tranquilo y era culpa de su estúpida complicación interna.

Habría sido mejor que no le gustara nadie como muchos habían supuesto. Pero no era así, y vaya que le gustaba ese alguien.

Tan pronto como su vaso acabó vacío y en el fregadero, Haru caminó al genkan nuevamente, para echarse la mochila al hombro y salir de casa camino a ver a Rin, cargando la chamarra enrollada en el brazo.

 

Si tan solo pudiera...

 

Caminando en dirección a la casa Matsuoka se distrajo con algunas cosas, haciendo menos pesado el viaje. Los charcos seguían por todas partes, el sello de la última lluvia lo rodeaba a dondequiera que mirara y era más entretenido caminar jugándosela con el cielo gris por una posible lluvia. Se imaginó a sí mismo bañado por el agua de pies a cabeza, y la cara que tendría Rin al recibirlo en ese estado. Terminó por acelerar el paso motivado por la imagen que logró formarse, era mejor evitar que lo corriera a patadas a la calle, preferible llegar antes de que algo así pudiera pasarle. 

— “Hey! I was afraid you wouldn’t show up,”—saludó Rin al abrirle la puerta para que pasara. Se veía bastante feliz de verlo, sonriendo y todo. Haru se sintió terriblemente aterrado ante la idea de ver esa  sonrisa desaparecer si le contaba la verdad.

No, aún era muy pronto.

—“Hi.”

—“Ready for the tournament?” —Rin preguntó mientras Haru avanzaba a sentarse en la sala, siguiéndolo con alegría. Parecía complacido de que Haru contestara en inglés en lugar de quedarse callado o evadirlo. Haru estaba un poco confundido con todo eso.

—“I have to.“

—“Hungry?”

Haru sacudió la cabeza.

—“Oh, c’mmon! I’ve made my best to make something for someone who cooks better than me!”

Haur rodó los ojos, tal parecía que no tendría opción, no era que no disfrutara de la cocina de Rin, incluso cuando no preparaba caballa jamás, era solamente su deseo de negarse más atenciones de su parte. Vaya tontería, si Rin lo había invitado quería atenderlo al menos en algunos aspectos, como la cena y… tal vez alguna otra cosa que quisiera decirle y por eso la urgencia de verlo justo antes de ir a competir.

Tal vez se quedaría para cenar y después volvería a casa, tenía que dormir muy bien y levantarse a tiempo para alcanzar el tren a Tokio.

—“Come,” —invitó Rin poniéndose de pie e indicándole con un además con la cabeza que lo siguiera a la cocina.

Haru se levantó y lo siguió, hipnotizado por el brillo de sus ojos y la calidez de esa sonrisa. Entraron juntos, Rin se dirigió a la estufa, al parecer aún no había terminado y Haru había interrumpido. Se acercó también, plantándose junto a uno de los contenedores y mirando a Rin a una distancia segura.

—“You know, now that you’re here you could help me to know how it is… Here, taste it,” —Rin le ofreció un pequeño platito para que probara lo que estaba preparando, un utensilio bastante usual en la cocina tradicional, además de muy funcional para algo como esto. Haru se inclinó y aceptó la muestra, saboreándola con aire discreto. No estaba mal, para ser carne.

—“Good,” —murmuró Haru limpiándose los labios con la lengua y mirando a otro lado.

Rin sonrió y siguió cocinando con naturalidad, dejando así a Haru libre para retirarse al comedor o cualquier otra habitación si quería.

Cuando terminó el platillo, lo sirvió para dos y dejó lo demás en la estufa, llamó a Haru y se sentaron juntos para cenar. Parecía contento, era el mismo Rin que de costumbre, Haru era quien se veía mucho más nervioso de lo normal, pero no podía evitarlo. Rin trataba de calmarlo, como siempre hacía antes de sus repetidos enfrentamientos, hablaba para que él contestara o hacía chistes, pero nada parecía funcionar. Al cabo de un rato terminó por rendirse, y Haru sencillamente se sintió culpable por no responder antes, en cuanto Rin dejó de hablar comenzó a extrañar su voz.

 

—Haru, —llamó Rin después de llevarse los platos cuando terminaron de cenar. —La estación te queda más cerca desde aquí, ¿no crees?

—Tal vez.

— ¿Quieres quedarte?

 

Haru se quedó en silencio. ¿Quedarse? Sintió su pulso detenerse en seco, sudando frío y con la garganta cerrada. Rin no aprendía que no debía tenerlo cerca, según parecía.

 

—No es necesario, no quiero molestar, —contestó Haru con amabilidad estándar.

—No es molestia, mi madre y Gou llegaran hasta tarde y… es más fácil para ti tomar el tren desde aquí que desde tu casa, —Rin parecía haber pensado en eso desde que pidió que fuera a verlo aquella vez, y tenía muchísimo sentido. Por alguna razón le interesaba bastante el resultado de esa carrera, tal vez encargarse de que fuera más fácil trasladarse era parte de todo lo que estaba haciendo por él. — Trajiste tus cosas contigo, ¿no? Entonces no tienes a qué volver a casa y… Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me quedé contigo.

Haru se rindió, sencillamente porque la idea de volver a pasar tiempo con él por invitación suya le atraía demasiado. Le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Podían ser amigos, y Rin podía dejar de gustarle por un momento para poder estar juntos. Aunque cada vez que estaba juntos terminaba por gustarle aún más… O lastimarlo.

Ayudó a Rin lavando los platos mientras el otro guardaba las sobras de lo que había preparado en el refrigerador. Cuando terminaron en la cocina, subieron al cuarto de Rin para poder hablar más cómodamente.

 

Haru había visitado la casa de Rin en repetidas ocasiones desde que su hermana comenzara a heredarle las notas del chico sin consultarlo, pero no había pasado de la sala; en realidad esta era la primera vez que estaba en el cuarto de Rin después de 5 años.

 

Entró con timidez, se veía bastante limpio y era evidente que nadie había vivido ahí en mucho tiempo. Rin regresaba en diciembre a visitar a su familia, pero de seguro se quedaba en su habitación unas cuantas semanas y solamente durante las noches. No había juguetes ni nada infantil, pero no había tampoco nada personal a la vista, a excepción de algunas prendas y las cajas con sus pertenencias que trajo de Samezuka después de graduarse.

Con cuidado dejó su mochila sobre una de las cajas. Rin se sentó al borde de la cama mirando a Haru con cierta insistencia.

—No había estado aquí en mucho tiempo…—murmuró mirando alrededor y acercándose con lentitud.

—Yo tampoco, —admitió Rin con una sonrisa con aire de nostalgia. —y solo me quedaré un mes antes de volver a irme.

Haru se acercó a la cama también, subiendo hasta recargar la espalda en la pared, se sentó junto a él,  en silencio, atrayéndo las rodillas al pecho para apoyarse mejor. Rin tuvo que girar para poder verlo a la cara. Si Rin quería hablar con él de algo urgente, debería hacerlo en ese momento, ¿cierto? Haru se quedó mirándolo, esperando que dijera algo que pudiera ser considerado importante y urgente, algo como para ameritar hacerlo ir un día antes de su viaje.

—Has mejorado mucho, Haru, —apuntó el pelirrojo sonriéndole otra vez. Haru solo ladeó la cabeza con cierta modestia. — ¿Practicaste?

—Un poco.

— ¿Con quién?

—Contigo.

— ¡Pero eso fue hace mucho! —se rió, —ya, en serio, ¿conseguiste con quién hablar inglés?

—Algo así, —contestó Haru encogiéndose de hombros. Tal vez “escuchar” al Rin del pasado le había ayudado en algo además de alimentar su dolor.

Rin parecía feliz, de verdad contento con la idea de verlo en Australia después de la competencia en Tokio. Haru no dijo nada que pudiera volver a cortarle las ilusiones, en realidad trataba de no decir nada, lo que parecía muy usual y no hizo a Rin sospechar. Era el mismo Haru de siempre.

Después de mucho tiempo hablando con Rin, de hablar de cosas que había compartido y experiencias de Samezuka algo cómicas o extrañas, decidieron que era suficientemente tarde para ir a dormir.

Con Rin colgado de él como de costumbre, Haru volvió poco a poco sentirse menos despreciado, pero no dejaba de lado su preocupación y su insomnio pareció duplicarse, poniéndolo nervioso hasta que finalmente pudo pegar el ojo y dormirse, aún con el peligro de ser mordido por el otro chico en la cama.

 

 

Al despertar no recordaba haber tenido algún sueño en especial, no era turbulento como los que últimamente habían recurrido en su mente, en realidad había sido aplastante, sumamente pesado, pero había soñado, estaba seguro.

Se sentó sobre el colchón y giró la cabeza para encontrar a Rin a su lado, aun con el brazo cruzando sobre su cintura. Haru lo apartó tratando de no despertarlo, pero falló. Rin se quejó un poco, girando sobre el colchón antes de incorporarse tallándose los ojos y bostezando perezosamente.

— ¿Ya es hora? —preguntó al identificar a Haru en su habitación.

Haru asintió antes de levantarse de la cama, Rin hizo lo mismo, revolviéndose el cabello y siguiendo a Haru un par de pasos atrás. Arrastrando los pies llegó con él a la entrada de la cocina, aunque quería ofrecerle algo de desayunar antes de irse, estaba tan adormilado que Haru terminó por preparar algo para los dos en su lugar. Rin, al contrario de Haru, no era una persona muy amiga de las mañanas.

Había pasado media hora y Rin se veía igual de cansado que al primer segundo después de despegarse de la cama. Estaba sentado junto a Haru y realmente no hacía un esfuerzo por comer del plato frente a él. Se tambaleaba un poco, parecía que en cualquier momento se caería de cara contra la mesa y se quedaría ahí, dormido sobre el plato. Tenía un aspecto tan descuidado y lindo…

 

Haru se levantó, Rin también, caminando detrás de él al pasillo principal. Antes de llegar a la sala, apenas salieron del comedor, Rin tomó la muñeca de Haru y jaló su brazo. Antes de que pudiera quejarse, Rin estaba abrazándolo.

Haru se quedó quieto, disfrutando del contacto con él tan temprano y antes de salir al frío de la mañana para tomar un tren, de verdad era reconfortante. Rin se alejó un poco, sin soltarlo y quedándose muy cerca de él. Estaba somnoliento, con los ojos enfocando a duras penas y parpadeando tan lentamente que parecía estar a punto de desplomarse. Sus ojos entreabiertos, la lentitud de su respiración, sus labios…

 

Haru comenzó a divagar.

 

Tragó saliva, y sintió su mente despertar en un segundo. Rin estaba dormido, como la última vez, ¿y si…?

 

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, girando la cabeza y acomodando su respiración, además de mirando ocasionalmente el rostro del otro para evitar ora tragedia. Rin parecía entenderlo, de cierta forma. Levantó las manos y se concentró en acariciar su cabello con cuidado y lentitud, seguramente debido al cansancio.

 

Haru estaba a punto de acercarse más cuando las manos de Rin se movieron, tomando su rostro y atrayéndolo a él repentinamente, dejándole un beso en los labios.

 

—Buena suerte, Haru, —murmuró a medio respiro de su rostro, y su voz dejaba en evidencia cuán dormido estaba.

 

Haru estaba paralizado, sorprendido. En cuanto Rin lo soltó, Haru lo tomó como él había hecho, sin pensarlo dos veces antes de besarlo también, con más atención ya que estaba despierto. Lo besó cuanto quiso, hasta que Rin comenzó a despertar y siguió haciéndolo. Tal vez así era la única forma en la que podría tener a Rin, adormilado, muy tarde en la madrugada o a deshoras de la mañana. Era esto o nada…

—Voy a ganar, —murmuró el pelinegro en cuanto sintió que había sido suficiente, con la frente pegada a la de Rin y agradecido por la nueva velocidad en su corazón.

 

Antes de que Rin pudiera rechazarlo otra vez, Haru lo dejó, tomó sus cosas y caminó a la puerta dejando al semiconsciente Rin en casa.

 

Salió a toda velocidad rumbo a la estación, estaba extrañamente entusiasmado y parecía que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Antes no le habría importado nada, habría rechazado cualquier buen deseo de sus compañeros o Rin, pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Él iba a ir, iba a ganar y después iría con Rin. El camino en tren resultó bastante rápido, ensordecido por el fuerte latido en su interior Haru iba decidido a obtener todo lo que pudiera, no podía esperar más de lo que ya había hecho, necesitaba nadar más que nada en el mundo. Nadar para ganar. Nadar para impresionar. Nadar para partir con Rin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues un pequeño giro, ¿qué les pareció? ¡Comentarios y Kudos bienvenidos como siempre!


	9. lo que crees

No se había sentido tan ligero en mucho tiempo. El regreso en tren, sólo, después de haber disfrutado como nunca de la piscina y cada evento en el que participó, había servido para respirar tranquilamente.

Aunque había sido solo un día le había servido bastante para estabilizar su ánimo además de su mente. La vaguedad del agua sin nada más, incluso con la posible presión de la competencia, no había nada que pudiera calmarlo tanto como encontrarse rodeado por agua.

Para su desgracia, en cuanto volvió a poner un pie en casa se encontró terriblemente presionado otra vez. Nervioso, consciente del flujo del tiempo tan rápido. ¿Realmente lo haría? Australia era casi un hecho para él y todo parecía estar resuelto para su partida, pero lo único que no tenía absoluta certeza respecto a este asunto era su voluntad.

Había recibido invitaciones, algunos contactos de Tokio y otros lugares, además de más llamadas y correos que no pudo atender hasta su regreso. Rin tomó lo necesario para tramitar el viaje de Haru a Australia y asegurarle un lugar en algún equipo, dejándole a cambio la noticia de mayor impacto sobre el apoyo del pelirrojo.

—El gobierno ofrece becas de un año para quienes estén interesados en el idioma.

— ¡Rin! —Haru estaba asustado, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido recurrir al gobierno? ¡Era demasiado!

Demasiado para alguien con tan poco valor para él.

 

Se acostó de espaldas sobre el tatami, acariciado por el viento y la brisa de lluvia que entraba por el jardín, sólo, dejando que el recuerdo de tan preciadas y buenas palabras siguieran su curso hasta encontrarse con el resto en las cartas prestadas de tantos años atrás. Palabras que tal vez era mejor no haber entendido.

Suspiró. Cerró los ojos. Estaba yendo directo a ese punto otra vez, y jamás acabaría a este paso.

Curioso, ya podía suspirar otra vez.

Movió un poco las piernas, ociosamente y disfrutando un poco de las gotas que conseguían alcanzar su piel, casi podía escuchar la voz de Makoto asegurando que se resfriaría si seguía en ese lugar. Y podía escuchar a alguien en la puerta.

Podía escuchar el timbre y un estornudo. Y de nuevo el timbre.

¿O de verdad lo estaría escuchando?

— ¡Atrás! —indicó apenas moviéndose de su sitio, rodando sobre su costado y acomodándose mejor.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y soltó un nuevo suspiro, esta vez de hartazgo, pronto tendría a su vecino reprochándole que fuera tan descuidado en lugar de valerse de su imaginación.

Escuchó pasos, haciendo que los charcos se rompieran en su camino por el costado de la casa hasta llegar al jardín trasero. La lluvia no ofrecía tregua alguna.

En cuanto escuchó el movimiento más cerca, además de un agitado jadeo, Haru atrajo sus pies hacia sí, disimulando un poco la imprudencia que le reprocharían, en cuanto lo encontraran así.

Y lo peor sería si el regaño venía con otro interrogatorio sobre Rin…

 

— ¡Hola, flojo! —saludó la voz que menos esperaba.

Abrió de golpe los ojos y rodó de nuevo a su posición anterior. Rin estaba acostado junto a él, mirándolo desde arriba apoyado en el antebrazo izquierdo, estaba empapado y tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios. ¿Cómo era posible que incluso sin estar haciendo nada se sintiera tan nervioso por la cercanía?

Rin levantó la mano derecha y movió los mechones negros que caían sobre la frente de Haru, dejando un rastro de agua en su lugar y un notorio tropiezo en su respiración. ¡Demonios! Tenía que calmarse.

—Estás mojándome…

— ¿Y cuándo te ha molestado eso? —se rio, levantándose hasta quedar sentado, Haru hizo lo mismo. —Tenía que decirte algo…

—Pudiste llamar.

—No. No podía esperar.

Rin jadeaba, el agua seguía corriendo por su cuello al interior de su camisa, además de caer de esas puntas empapadas de su cabello. Era de verdad difícil quedarse quieto ante tal imagen.

—Te vas a resfriar, —Haru terminó por apuntar tal como pensó escucharía de alguien más, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Se levantó. —Voy a prepararte el baño.

— ¡Por favor! — apuntó Rin aun sonriente y siguiéndolo con la mirada antes de dejarse caer en el tatami también, soltando un suspiro que Haru apenas pudo escuchar en su salida.

No solo se ocupó del agua caliente en la tina, sino que también aprovechó para preparar algo y calentarse él mismo, una buena taza de té y caballa para esperar a que el baño estuviera listo. Naturalmente, preparó un poco para su visitante sorpresa también.

En cuanto consideró que había pasado suficiente y la tina estaría llena, Haru regresó a donde Rin se había quedado para recordarle que podía, y tenía que, pasar al baño. Matsuoka se levantó sin protestar, tembloroso aunque parecía querer disimular el frío que tenía.

No debió correr así.

Se quedó sentado a la mesa, esperando, mirando la marca que había quedado en el lugar donde Rin se había acostado, y el pequeño rastro hasta el baño que sus pies mojados dibujaron camino al baño.

Apenas escuchó la puerta del baño, Haru se levantó y entró de vuelta a la cocina, sirviendo todo para llevarlo en cuanto llegara al comedor otra vez.

Rin se sentó, sus manos seguían ocupadas secando su cabello con la toalla que llevaba al cuello. Miró a Haru y agradeció la caballa que ofrecía.

 

Todo parecía tan natural.

 

Sentados, uno junto al otro, se concentraron por completo en los apetecibles platos que había preparado el anfitrión. Haru daba miradas ocasionales al rostro del otro, Rin parecía aliviado, como si no hubiera probado bocado en todo el día.

—Rin…

— ¿Hmm? —Rin volteó limpiándose los labios con una servilleta, aún tenía la boca llena. Haru esperó a que tragara y recordara lo que quería decirle y que no podía dejar ni un día de espera.

—Lo que ibas a decirme…

— ¡Ah! —Rin pareció estirarse, dejando que la revelación lo sacudiera y reconectara su memoria. Dejó la servilleta y volvió a limpiarse los labios, ahora con la lengua, sus ojos regresaron a Haru, sus dedos tamborilearon la mesa. — ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando regresaste de Tokio?

Haru tragó saliva y giró también, quedando de frente a él. La expresión de Rin, una seriedad muy forzada, le parecía luchar con una sonrisa o algo por el estilo, y realmente habría preferido que no pudiera controlarlo más.

 

Todo era mejor si Rin sonreía para él.

 

Aunque, en su condición, mejor podría ser peor.

 

Asintió, recordaba eso perfectamente, justo había estado pensándolo. También recordaba lo que había pasado justo antes de partir a la competencia, pero eso no respondía la pregunta de Rin.

El pelirrojo respiró profundamente y agachó la cabeza.

— ¡Rin!

— ¡Te dieron la oportunidad para una beca! —escupió Rin, mirando a Haru y perdiendo la lucha contra la sonrisa de antes.

 

Haru se quedó pasmado, parpadeando después de un rato, incrédulo. ¿Era en serio? Estaba consiente de haber puesto un pie en todo el camino del viaje a Australia, pero siempre parecía tan lejano que no podía creer que ya estuviera a solo un par de pasos de llegar ahí. No era posible, sencillamente... no podía ser. Estaba aturdido, un poco mareado y todo parecía ir más lento, los colores también perdían intensidad y lo único que lo mantenía conectado con la realidad era el fuerte golpeteo en su pecho. 

 

— Haru, ¡irás a Australia! —Rin festejó en su sitio, antes de echársele encima al otro en un aplastante abrazo que terminó por derribarlos a ambos en el tatami del comedor.

Rin sonreía, ese entusiasmo que mostró desde la primera vez que Haru le dejó ver que tenía la idea de hacer esto le encendió el rostro, estaba sencillamente radiante y era difícil no pensar en esto como una buena noticia.

 

Nunca antes alguien se vio tan feliz al encontrarse con el nudo alrededor de su cuello atado tan fuertemente.

 

—Voy a Australia…—murmuró Haru saliendo del trance a tiempo que sus brazos reaccionaban y se acomodaban acogiendo a Rin, sus manos seguían temblando presa de los nervios que no recordaba en qué momento lo habían atrapado. — ¡Voy a ir a Australia!

Rin seguía riendo encima de él, sin importar lo cerca que estaba o lo extraño que sería al pensarlo un poco. Se levantó, apoyado sobre los antebrazos y mirando a Haru con el rostro enrojecido, parecía estar a punto de llorar.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo sencillo que sería solo levantarse y besarlo. _Mejor no hacerlo_.

—Australia.

—Sí, —murmuró Rin, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Haru levantó la mano derecha, acomodando uno de los rojos mechones de Rin detrás de su oreja.

—Voy a Australia contigo.

 

La sonrisa de Rin se suavizó poco a poco, lo miró a los ojos.

 

_Esa mirada no._

 

—Haru… Espero poder verte ahí, —murmuró levantándose del suelo. —Sería triste no tener tiempo estando más cerca.

Haru asintió, esperando de verdad que cambiara de tema.

—Am… Rin, pero… ¿Qué hago? ¿Tendré una beca así nada más?

Rin se quedó callado, mirando al vacío como si de pronto hubiera olvidado algo crucial. Y realmente era algo importante.

—Te… Te harán una entrevista.

— ¡Entrevista! ¡Rin! ¡No puedo hacer eso! —Haru reaccionó de inmediato, él ni siquiera sabía cómo había conseguido que lo consideraran para algo como esto.

— ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! Solo tienes que memorizar la carta motivo que hice por ti…

— ¿Es…?

—En inglés, —suspiró Rin. Haru sintió el cuerpo darle un vuelco completo.

 

Una entrevista en inglés lo separaba de todo lo demás. Era la muestra de lo serio que todo el asunto era, y cuan duro debía trabajar para poder lograrlo. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho antes…

—Es sencillo, yo…—Rin se levantó y alcanzó su teléfono del único bolsillo de su chamarra que no había sido empapado por la lluvia. Buscó algo en su teléfono y después volvió a sentarse junto al otro. —La guardé aquí y… bueno, no sé si son tus motivos reales. Yo solo pensé lo más básico y podría funcionar.

—Pero es una entrevista, no puedo hablar tanto normalmente… ¿cómo esperas que lo logre en inglés? —Haru estaba de verdad aterrado.

—Puedo leerla y tú memorizas cómo debe sonar, —sugirió rodando los ojos en busca de una mejor opción. —No tienes que tener una pronunciación perfecta, solo… usa muchas palabras y demuestra que te interesa.

 

Haru se quedó callado. Después de un minuto en modo inmóvil asintió lentamente. Una beca, una carta de Rin… No podía desaprovecharlo.

 

—Tengo que decirle a mis padres.

— ¿Qué? ¡Haru! —Rin volvió a acercarse, esta vez se veía alterado. — ¿No les has dicho nada?

—Dije que lo estaba pensando, pero ahora que es casi seguro…

— ¡Tienes que decirles!

—Lo haré cuando vengan.

— ¿Vendrán? —Rin preguntó quedamente, aún más cerca. Haru asintió lentamente, perdido en su imaginación. — ¿Cuándo?

—En dos días.

Rin apartó la mirada, al parecer pensaba en algo relacionado con lo que Haru había dicho. Haru se quedó quieto antes de volver su atención a Rin, con una idea en la punta de la lengua.

—Am… ¿Podrías hablar con ellos?

Rin se alejó un poco.

—Tú sabes más de esto que yo, —razonó Haru, —podrías explicarles y eso.

Rin se desordenó el cabello húmedo, como hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Haru seguía observando, a la espera de su respuesta, ¿por qué tomaba tanto tiempo? Quieto, en silencio, Rin era el único que se quejaba de vez en cuando atravesando la densidad del momento.

—Supongo que tienes razón, —suspiró Matsuoka mirándolo de soslayo. La reacción de Haru fue tan silenciosa como todo en él, a excepción de la elocuencia de sus ojos.

 

De verdad, estaba en deuda con el chico. Ahora más que nunca.

—Gracias.

—Sí, como sea, —Rin se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa y de nuevo pasando la mano por su cabello. —Vamos arriba, a que practiques.

 

Haru se levantó también, sorprendido por la repentina autoinvitación del otro, sorprendido aunque no negaría que esto le agradaba. No quiso confirmar ni preguntar, el clima y las palabras del chico eran motivo suficiente para sellarle los labios y aceptarlo como huésped una vez más.

 

Recogió sus cosas y lavó los platos y tazas que habían usado. Rin insistió en ayudar y limpió la mesa.

Subieron las escaleras y después de un rato apagaron todas las luces.

 

 

Haru se dio cuenta de lo ansioso que lo ponía dormir juntos. No podía evitar desear que Rin se durmiera al instante.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Durante el tiempo en que la casa Nanase volvió a tener más cuartos ocupados, la cabeza de Haru se sintió igual de saturada. Sus padres se quedarían un par de días nada más, y querían que la explicación de Rin no los obligara a considerar una estancia más prolongada.

 

La tarde en la que Matsuoka se presentó con los Nanase para finalmente hablar con la seriedad que merecía un viaje al extranjero de este tamaño, tenía a Haru sumamente nervioso. No temía que algo saliera mal, al contrario, estaba impactado por lo firme y maduro que Rin se mostró al tratar con ellos. Tenía mucha información que Haru no sabía ni imaginaba, y la manejaba con tanta destreza que resultaba difícil negarse. Incluso más encantador que de costumbre.

 

 

Al momento de despedirse Rin se mostró un poco nervioso, entonces y solamente entonces lo admitió frente a Haru, quien no pudo evitar decirle lo perfecto que le pareció todo.

Después de revolverse el cabello típicamente, Rin se dirigió a la estación, rechazando la invitación de Haru de pasar la noche ahí.

—Tus padres ya han sabido suficiente de mí en un día, no quiero molestar más, en serio.

 

Sin otra opción más que dejarlo ir, Haru regresó solo a casa, pisando varios charcos en su camino.

 

Después de cerrar la puerta y dejar los zapatos mojados y el paraguas en el genkan, junto con un suspiro más, Haru se dispuso a subir a su habitación.

 

Entonces se encontró con su madre en la escalera, llevaba consigo algunas toallas y demás ropa milagrosamente seca. Haru le ayudó a llevarla arriba, evadiendo la comunicación con sus usuales monosílabos, no importaba quién fuera, se comportaba de la misma forma. Su madre hablaba de la cena, el viaje, el clima, sus planes para mañana antes de volver a Tokio, todo de forma muy casual, hasta que pareció conectar algunos puntos.

—Haruka, ¿Matsuoka-kun es el mismo Matsuoka-kun de la primaria?

 

Haru se detuvo por un segundo antes de asentir.

 

—Qué curioso.

 

Su madre se quedó callada también, doblando las sábanas con atención. Haru estaba casi seguro de que ‘curioso’ no era lo único que tenía en mente.

 

—El mismo Matsuoka-kun de quien esperabas cartas o llamadas, ahora regresa para que vayas a entrenar a Australia también.

Haru desvió la mirada, no esperaba que su madre recordara algo como eso.

—Qué bien, al final pudieron volverse buenos amigos.

—Algo así.

—Siempre me inquietaba la idea de que no consiguieras relacionarte con nadie más, solo Mako-chan, y aun así eras un poco frío con él también, —su madre musitó a tiempo que dejaba la sábana doblada a un lado y comenzaba con otra.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Haru, ciertamente un poco asustado. Después de su pequeño gran colapso con Makoto y sus recientes dudas, necesitaba saber qué tan descabellada era la idea de poder interesarle a alguien tan genuinamente como a él le importaba Rin.

—Bueno, parecía como si nadie te importara y siempre fue complicado para ti ¿no? Qué bueno que no seas tan tímido ahora.

—Y… ¿Qué te pareció? —preguntó Haru agachando la cabeza un poco.

— ¿Matsuoka-kun? Es un gran compañero, creo que debería agradecerle por ayudarte a enfocarte en algo más seriamente.

— ¿Es todo?

— ¿Qué más podría haber, Haruka?

 

 

Haru se quedó callado, evitando mirar a los ojos a su madre, él mismo se preguntaba eso ansiosamente. _Qué más podría haber._

 

 

 

Lo pensó detenidamente, escuchando su pulso acelerar y hacerse más fuerte a medida que llegaba a una idea que había evitado durante mucho tiempo. Su respiración se hizo más profunda, tratando de parecer calmado cuando estaba cerca de derrumbarse por dentro otra vez, al abrir la boca y soltar lo que tenía en mente podría… En realidad no tenía idea de qué podría pasar.

 

— ¿Haruka?

 

Se movió un poco, visiblemente aturdido por algo, balanceó su peso sobre sus piernas en su mismo sitio antes de regresar su atención al suelo y de vuelta a la ropa limpia.

 

—Rin, él… sí me interesa. Mucho.

—Qué bien, Haruka, —su madre sonrió.

— _Mucho_ , —recalcó Haru levantando la mirada, esperando a que su madre entendiera y no tuviera que pasar por la pena de otra confesión como con su amigo y vecino.

 

Ella deja la sábana en su sitio, con un movimiento seco, casi robótico antes de volver a fijar la vista en Haru. Frunció el ceño, con cierta incredulidad, ¿molestia también? Haru no pudo adivinarlo del todo, pero ella lo miraba con severidad y el mundo parecía reducirse hasta ser solamente el espacio en esa habitación y sus ojos.

 

—Haruka…

 

El corazón le dio un último golpe y pareció detenerse dentro de su pecho por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta volver a repetir su martilleo en función de su vitalidad natural.

 

— ¿Qué tratas de decir, Haruka? ¿Matsuoka-kun…?

—Me gusta. —murmuró, esperando de verdad poder mantenerse tranquilo y no volver a llorar admitiendo algo así por segunda vez.

 

La madre de Haru se quedó en silencio, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza agachando la mirada, echándose el cabello hacia atrás con un gesto que él no recordaba haber visto antes de parte de ella.

 

Ya era tarde para arrepentirse de haber hablado.

 

—Ay, Haruka…

 

Su madre sacudió la cabeza, sonaba seriamente preocupada, lo cual no hizo más que acentuar otro grado la preocupación del propio Haru.

Se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso, esperando por algo más, algún comentario, que le gritara, lo que fuera, pero no eso.

 

 

_Ay, Haruka._

 

 

— ¿Mamá?

— ¿Por eso vas a Australia? ¿Para seguirlo? —preguntó ella, su voz sonaba débil.

—No solo por eso… De verdad quiero nadar, profesionalmente. Y tampoco quiero volver a perderlo…—admitió él con el mismo tono.

—Ay, Haruka… No esperaba tener esta clase de problema contigo.

 

 _Problema._ Ahora él tenía un problema.

 

—Si fueras más social… No te enamorarías de las personas que solo son amables contigo.

— ¿Qué?

—Matsuoka-kun es claramente un chico cortés y bastante social, es bueno con sus compañeros y trata de apoyarte, Haruka pero… No creo que él… Él no… Por supuesto que no. Haruka, él… probablemente no vea en ti más allá de un amigo, comparten intereses pero es todo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Su madre parecía desesperar, Haru simplemente tenía miedo. Estaba asustado de escuchar algo que no le gustara, y aun así seguía haciendo preguntas.

—No seas ridículo, Haruka. No es nada más, nada del otro mundo.

—Vino a hablar con ustedes, y ha venido a visitarme antes.

—Haruka, por favor…

—Rin me ha apoyado más que solamente con esto. En verano, hizo algo por mí que yo no habría imaginado que nadie pudiera hacer, ¡y estoy seguro que eso no es simple cortesía!

— ¡Haruka!

— ¡Él me llama y visita más que ustedes!

— ¡Haruka, basta!

— ¡Hasta podría fijarse en mí algún día!

— ¡Cómo podría él enamorarse de ti! —su madre se levantó, haciéndolo retroceder un poco. Eso había dolido, era justamente lo que se había repetido una y otra vez él mismo últimamente. — ¡Eres solitario, indiferente y jamás hablas con nadie! ¡No dices nada, no haces nada y no quieres nada! No sólo él, Haruka, ¿quién lo haría? ¿Cómo esperas que alguien te mire así si tú no pareces siquiera sentir algo? Mi más grande miedo durante años ha sido ese, ¡que mi hijo fuera incapaz de compartir su vida con alguien! ¡Mi hijo que no parece siquiera tener una vida!

— ¡Pero quiero hacerlo!

— ¡Él no te ve así!

 

Haru abrió la puerta y dejó el cuarto para ir al suyo. Solo esperaba que su padre no hubiera escuchado, aunque su madre le contaría todo seguramente. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, recargando la cabeza en la cama y tratando de calmarse, pero era inútil. Se sentía exactamente igual que aquella vez cuando Makoto lo encontró.

 

Pensó en Rin y lo que dijo su madre, todo lo que había hecho por él y que lo tenía en esa situación. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si era culpa suya por no diferenciar? ¿Si todo lo que había pasado no era nada, no solo para ellos, sino en cualquier situación? El relevo, el árbol, la espera, los conflictos solucionados, las lágrimas, las noches compartidas, Australia, la beca, el inglés, ¿eran cosas completamente ordinarias?

 

 

_Si aún con todo esto no era él, ¿quién podría enamorarse de él?_

 

 

Tal vez debía hablar con él después de todo, ya lo había sugerido Makoto y ahora también su madre le había puesto la idea en la cabeza. Tenía que saberlo, necesitaba saberlo. ¿Rin podría hacer esta clase de cosas por cualquiera?

 

 

_¿Y él?_

 

 

Si cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho esto… ¿estaría igual de enganchado?

 

 

Haru no bajó a cenar, no tomó un baño nocturno y en realidad no salió de su habitación hasta que sus padres se marcharon a la mañana siguiente. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzado por la discusión con su madre y no quería volver a ver esa mirada en ella. No pudo despedirse, pero estaba seguro de que tampoco era importante, podía compensarse con una llamada telefónica, como todas las otras cosas en las que habría sido mejor hablar de frente con su familia.

 

Quiso concentrase con seriedad en la famosa entrevista, no solo por Rin, sino para realmente demostrar que valía algo. No importaba lo que su madre hubiera dicho, Haru debía tener alguna clase de valor y trascendencia en el mundo.

 

Aunque había algo en lo que su madre había acertado y no había pensado hasta escucharlo tan directamente.

 

Haru realmente había estado escapando de su vida.

 

Hasta que un escape con Rin se la devolvió.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Felices fiestas! Espero que consigan una bonita celebración incluso con una actualización tan... larga y retrasada como esta. Comentarios y kudos, siempre bienvenidos y lo saben.


	10. fácil

 

 

 

> Main reason why I want to go and study aboard in Australia is the kind of sports support programs they have. I'm currently training to get to swim in a professional level, and the kind of training Australia gives to swimmers is excellent.  
>  I'm interested on learning English so I can properly communicate in the future. I want to swim on the international stage and I know how important and useful English is to connect with people all around the world.  
>  My personal reason is a trip I made this year to Sydney.   
>  I liked the city and what I could see, but I was limited by the language barrier and I couldn't enjoy it completely. I'd be thankful to receive the support Australia's Government is offering and I'd make my best to use it well.  
>  Thank you very much.

 

* * *

 

Sentado en la sala de espera, Haru volvió a tamborilear sus dedos sobre la mochila en su regazo. Estaba un tanto ansioso aunque se había repetido a sí mismo un millar de veces que no tenía por qué estar nervioso. Sabía qué preguntarían y qué debía contestar, era solo la imagen completa lo que lo tenía así.

Arreglado, incluso llevaba un suéter de esos más formales que una chamarra deportiva, peinado con mayor atención y había sido especialmente cuidadoso con dónde pisaba al llegar hasta la oficina en la que ahora estaba, considerando el clase de clima que dominaba la temporada. 

No hacía nada más que esperar, no quería ponerse a hacer algo como dibujar y perder tiempo guardando sus cosas, no quería una mala impresión, contrario a lo que habría pensado antes.

 

Comenzaba a notar cuán lejos estaba del Haru de antes.

 

Y le pesaba lo lejos que estaba de Rin, quien no estaba con él en la misma sala, no podía evitar sentirse perdido o que no encajaba del todo ahí. Esta no era una situación de su estilo, era mucho más parecida a algo que Rin habría soportado con total apertura.

 

Él estaba a punto de perder la razón.

 

 

 —Haruka Nanase,—una voz lo llamó detrás de una puerta que se abría para dejar salir a otro muchacho igual de formal.

 

El nadador se puso de pie con rapidez no planeada, se sacudió la ropa y acomodó los botones correctamente como había visto hacer a Rei, quien era más asiduo a este tipo de suéteres. Avanzó sin mirar al chico que dejaba la sala.

Al cerrarse la puerta, se sintió atrapado.

 

Haru estaba acostumbrado a detener su respiración, a sumergirse durante periodos mucho más largos de lo usual y en realidad le encantaba esta sensación de casi fundirse con el agua a su alrededor.

Pero la forma en la que el aire le faltó en esa sala no era para nada parecida a algo que pudiera manejar. 

Se sentó en la única silla frente a las otras dos del otro lado del escritorio. Había algunos papeles sobre la mesa y las ventanas frente a sus ojos revelaban la gris y triste imagen que el cielo había tenido durante días. No debía ser solo cuestión de iluminación que su ánimo se encontrara tan gris como el resto del mundo.

—Enseguida viene el Sr. Brown,—le informó el hombre que le indicó que pasara antes, sentado frente a él en una de las dos sillas.

Haru asintió y dejó las manos sobre la mesa.

Escuchó la puerta volver a abrirse y se volvió hacia ella, encontrándose a quien seguramente sería el Sr. Brown. De complexión alta, delgado, de piel pálida, barbudo y de cabello claro, incluso más rubio que Nagisa, con los ojos de un verde llamativo que le recordó un poco la calidez de la mirada de Makoto. 

Entró saludando al otro y se sentó frente a Haru también.

—Entonces, Nanase, que gusto que pudieras venir hoy,—comenzó el Sr. Brown con un acento bastante peculiar, era bastante evidente que no había hablado japonés tanto tiempo como un nativo, aunque era bastante claro y diestro para el uso del tono y modo formal.—Vamos a comenzar con unas cuantas preguntas, bastante básicas, en inglés. Después, el Sr. Kinoshita y yo te haremos otras cuantas más en japonés y terminamos, ¿te parece que comencemos?

Haru asintió, la boca se le secó.

 

Lo único que debía hacer era recordar lo que Rin había escrito en la carta motivo. Solo eso, nada más.

 

—"What's your name and what are you studying right now?"—el Sr. Brown preguntó con un acento bastante extraño, similar al de Rin. Tenía en las manos un juego de papeles con algunas anotaciones, y se veía bastante dispuesto a hacer algunas más.

—"Haruka Nanase, I just finished high school. I'm swimming competitively."

—"How did you started to study English?"

 

Haru se quedó en silencio, su respiración se hizo más lenta y sintió el cuarto absorbiéndolo. No podía ser posible, era apenas la segunda pregunta... y él no tenía idea de qué quería decir.

 

Debía contestar, el Sr. Brown lo miraba expectante, también el Sr. Kinoshita junto a él. Era demasiado pronto para fallar.

Rin estaría terriblemente decepcionado si lo hacía. Así que solo quedaba una opción.

 

Adivinar.

 

—"I studied grammar, reading and listening."

 

El Sr. Brown se quedó mirando, entonces repitió la pregunta más lentamente.

No había sido la respuesta correcta. Qué horror, había fallado. No importaba la velocidad o el tono, Haru no tenía idea de qué se suponía que contestara.

—"I'm sorry. I don't get it,"—contestó Haru con honestidad, recordando el segundo consejo de Rin: solo habla.

El examinador sonrió y anotó de nuevo en la hoja.

—"Why do you want to go to Australia?"

—"I want to learn English to communicate in the future,"—recitó cuanto pudo recordar de la carta después de una pequeña pausa. El Sr. Brown volvió a anotar algo.

—"What would you do if you have the chance to go and study in Australia?"

—"I... I want to practice English. I want to train there. I want to swim there."

—"What would you do once you come back after going to Australia?"

—"I want to swim competitively. I will use what I learn to connect with people and communicate."

 

El Sr. Brown terminó sus anotaciones, agradeció a Haru y revisó sus apuntes antes de intercambiar miradas con el Sr. Kinoshita, quien también revisó sus hojas con cierta rapidez.

 

—Gracias, Nanase.—continuó el Sr. Kinoshita consiguiendo la atención de Haru, que estaba puesta en las hojas que tenían en el escritorio. Rin envió un expediente con todo y una fotografía suya, una muy mala por cierto.

—Ahora, seguiremos con algunas otras preguntas para complementar, —Haru asintió. — ¿Hace cuánto comenzaste a estudiar inglés?

—Este año, —contestó vagamente, y fue extraño que el Sr. Kinoshita no anotara nada como lo había hecho el otro entrevistador.

—Bien, ¿por qué te interesa estudiar en Australia?

—Para practicar el idioma en un lugar en el que realmente lo necesite, —Haru contestaba mecánicamente, lo cual estaba mal. Debía aprovechar ahora que podía darse a entender con mayor facilidad y explicar cuanto pudiera, convencerlos de darle la oportunidad, pero estaba tan nervioso que no podía pensar en nada.

—Según la carta que nos enviaste, ya has visitado Australia antes. ¿Cómo fue que decidiste volver ahí?

—Me ayudó mucho, haber viajado a ahí…—comenzó a sentirse aún más nervioso. Er a la misma pregunta que había tratado de evadir con Makoto y su madre… humillarse como había hecho con ellos frente a personas importantes no era una opción.

 

Aunque su motivo real para ir a Australia era… no era algo aceptable.

 

— Nanase, si ya tienes una invitación de una Universidad, ¿por qué pedir el apoyo del gobierno también?

—Puedo conseguir cómo llegar, pero el apoyo que ofrece la Universidad no sería suficiente una vez que esté ahí…—las dudas no lo dejaban tranquilo, la invitación del equipo no estaba del todo segura, y en realidad no había discutido cuánto sería el apoyo que podrían darle.

 

¿Cómo se suponía que contestara cuando esto ni siquiera era idea suya?

 

Las preguntas seguían y seguían, y a medida que la entrevista avanzaba Haru iba quedándose sin recursos. Fue un desastre y una vergüenza.

 

Los 30 minutos más largos de su vida.

 

 

 

Al salir de la sala de juntas y dejar atrás la recepción y el sillón donde había estado esperando antes, se encontró con un ansioso Rin que apenas lo vio cruzar la puerta se lanzó sobre él, acomodando su brazo sobre sus hombros y llevándolo lejos del lugar.

 

— ¿Cómo estuvo? —preguntó un poco ansioso tan pronto como cruzaron la puerta del edificio.

Haru solo sacudió la cabeza y se apartó del abrazo de Rin. Realmente no quería hablar de eso.

La entrevista le había demostrado bastantes cosas y había abierto sus ojos a toda la situación en la que se hallaba.

Con un ligero resongo, el pelirrojo volvió a tomarlo por los hombros, acercándolo más a un abrazo completo sin dejar de caminar, lo que terminó por ser un extraño giro antes de recuperar la usual posición de su brazo en Haru.

—En fin, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien. Relájate. Vamos, te invito algo, —ofreció con una sonrisa y tratando de animarlo. Haru no necesitaba nada, con la sonrisa había bastado.

Matsuoka pasó el resto de la tarde con él, después de ir a comer juntos y dar un paseo terminó llevándolo a casa, asegurándole que pronto recibiría otra gran noticia respecto a su viaje, solo debía ser paciente y esperar lo mejor.

 

Rin se despidió dejando la entrada con una gran sonrisa.

 

Pero en cuanto esa cara de alegría dejó su puerta, Haru se oscureció casi con la misma rapidez que el cielo.

 

Subió lentamente los peldaños de la escalera, arrastrando consigo la entrevista, la confesión con Makoto esa tarde lluviosa y la charla con su madre. Ya eran demasiadas cosas como para tratar de ignorarlas.

Se sentó al borde de su cama, mirando sus pies y respirando en silencio.

Tenía que detener todo esto, ahora más que nunca estaba convencido. Probablemente se tratara de los comentarios de otros, o su propio inconsciente traicionándolo, pero ya no podía seguir.

No podía dejar su vida y aventurarse a un sitio desconocido prácticamente incomunicado solo por seguir a alguien que ni siquiera lo sabía. Rin no lo esperaría, no de la forma que él quería, y si trataba de seguirlo así acabaría por perderlo definitivamente.

 

No estaba bien.

 

Nadie lo apoyaba en esto. Nadie salvo él, y eso se detendría en cuanto supiera la verdad, estaba casi seguro.

Rin lo alejaría de él como había pasado cuando se atrevió a besarlo esa noche.

 

¿Qué haría entonces?

 

Levantó la mirada una vez más, enfocándose en su escritorio. Se puso de pie y revisó algunas cosas que había encima, cartas y otro tipo de papeles.

Se quedó parado ahí, sosteniendo una hoja de papel en una mano mientras los dedos de la otra se acercaban dubitativamente a su teléfono también abandonado en la cubierta del escritorio. La entrevista había sido la última prueba que necesitaba para poder tomar una resolución más viable respecto a qué hacer.

 

Podría dejar de cargar un gran peso, y solo tomaría una llamada conseguir esto. O por lo menos eso esperaba.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

—Gracias por venir, —murmuró Haru dejando su asiento en la pequeña banca cerca del camino.

—Lo siento, el tren…—se excusó Rin revolviéndose el cabello.

No había esperado demasiado, aunque debía admitir que el otro se había tomado su tiempo. De cualquier forma, no tenía quejas con quedarse cerca del mar y había estado un rato entretenido con la arena, simplemente porque no podía saltar a perseguir las olas porque tenía que esperar a que Rin apareciera.

—En fin. Fue un poco extraño, ¿sabes? No tenía planes ni nada pero, no esperaba verte también hoy, Haru.

Rin se acercó un paso más, Haru se acomodó a su lado y comenzaron a caminar. Pronto el pelirrojo se hallaba hablando tan animadamente como de costumbre, sobre las cosas en su casa ahora que vivía con su madre, su hermana y su abuela después de tanto tiempo; el viaje, ocasionalmente de Yamazaki, y otra pila de cosas que tenían cautivado a Haru. ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera tantas cosas?

 

La brisa, el sonido del mar yendo y viniendo, la voz de Rin, su risa… Hasta podría olvidar cuán tenso estaba realmente.

 

— ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Ya listo? —Rin preguntó, tal vez cansado del silencio del otro.

 

Haru sintió que sudaba frío y las piernas le pesaban una tonelada, pero tenía que hacerlo. Para eso había llamado a Rin. Se detuvo y jaló a Rin tímidamente, haciendo que saliera también del camino y bajara a la arena con él. Caminó un poco más, tratando de hacerse a la idea y darse valor para poder hablar con él sin que algo saliera terriblemente mal por culpa suya.

 

—Yo… Hablé con Makoto y también con mi madre, —comenzó a hablar sin mirar a Rin y con la vista fija al frente, había dejado sus zapatos en la arena y dejaba que sus pies fueran bañados por las olas. —Necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas y… me ayudaron bastante. Pero, al final, creo que lo mejor sería hablar contigo…

Matsuoka se quedó junto a él, de la misma forma y a la espera de que siguiera, aunque no parecía del todo tranquilo con esto.

 

—Han pasado muchas cosas en estos días, cosas que no me imaginaba y algunas más que realmente había evitado pensar, pero supongo que no puedo seguir evadiéndolo.

 

Volvió a sentirse nervioso, incluso cuando creía haberse acostumbrado a esa sensación cada vez que estaba a solas con Rin, ahora era mucho más intensa. No era para menos, considerando la posición en la que estaba a punto de ponerse.

 

 — ¿Haru?

 

Un salto al vacío a la espera de no azotar con demasiada fuerza después de haberse arrojado así.

 

—Mira, si es difícil, está bien si no me lo dices.

Rin se acercó un poco, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, su voz sobrepasaba a duras penas el rugido de las olas bañándoles los pies.

Haru se giró un poco, enfrentado finalmente la mirada del pelirrojo.

 

—Sería problemático decirlo después, —murmuró Haru, acercándose un poco más, no tan inconscientemente.

 

—Bien…

 

Haru respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos por un segundo y apretó los puños.

 

 

 

—Rin, yo…—su corazón se detuvo. Abriendo los ojos otra vez, los fijó en el otro junto a él. —No puedo ir a Australia.

 

Matsuoka soltó el aire con enfado, incluso parecía cansancio. Agachó la cabeza, se alejó un paso, sus manos revolvieron su cabello como hacía cada vez que se encontraba presa de algo fuera de su control. Gruñó, sacudió la cabeza, la levantó al cielo soltando más ruidos de molestia…

 

 

No estaba feliz.

 

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó mirando otra vez a Haru desde un par de pasos de distancia, y la pregunta había sonado sumamente hostil, una especie de reclamo. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿No se suponía que querías ir? ¿Y el inglés? ¡Haru, ¿y todo lo que hice por ti?!

— ¡Es imposible para mí! —se quejó también Haru. — Había estado pensando en esto,  y el día de la entrevista por fin me di cuenta. No puedo hacerlo, yo ni siquiera hice nada para conseguir esto, ¡Esto no es idea mía!

— ¡Pero sí fue idea tuya! —Rin volvió a gruñir, soltando una patada a la arena y dejando explotar su frustración. Haru lo miraba nervioso.

 

Rin volvió a meterse con la revoltura roja en su cabeza antes de exhalar otra vez tan enfadadamente y volverse a Haru.

 

—Bueno… ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Tienes algún plan B?

—Voy a Tokio, —murmuró Haru, aun con cautela frente al estado del otro nadador. — La Universidad que me buscó después del evento regional volvió a llamar incluso con el desastre de la carrera de estilo libre, y en el torneo de hace unos días contactaron conmigo otra vez. El día de la entrevista llamé para aceptar la invitación.

 

Rin asintió durante la explicación del pelinegro, mirando la arena y el agua arrastrándose cerca de ellos.

 

— ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me veré diciendo que cambiaste de idea? —lo regañó Rin con un tono bastante bajo, hasta avergonzado.

 

—Creí que era por correo y no te verían.

 

 

Rin levantó la vista de golpe, lanzándole una mirada casi letal a tiempo que torcía las cejas con ese sello tan propio. Entonces su expresión comenzó a suavizarse y terminó por reírse para sí mismo.

 

—De verdad eres increíble, —murmuró el pelirrojo sin poder ocultar su sonrisa. Haru estaba realmente sorprendido por el cambio tan repentino. —Eso fue… Eres muy listo, Haru.

 

Ante la mirada de confusión del más bajo, Rin se acercó de nuevo, con suficiente habilidad para no caer incluso con el nuevo golpe de las olas a la orilla, capturando al otro por los hombros, tan habitualmente como de costumbre.

 

—De cualquier forma, no habías llegado a nada aún, ¿verdad?

—No, —suspiró Rin. —Pero es igual, tú lo dijiste: YO hice todo, y ahora tengo que deshacerlo… Tú me debes algo.

 

Haru se quedó en silencio un momento, viendo al otro sonreírle triunfalmente.

—Como sea…—desvió la mirada. Rin volvió a reírse.

 

Su corazón volvió a estremecerse.

 

El mar comenzaba a subir más y más a la orilla, a medida que las luces bajaban más y más a las olas, el aire se sentía un poco más fresco y Haru se sentía en realidad agradecido de tener al otro tan cerca de él, no solamente por el calor, sino porque todo había salido bien…

 

 

Hasta que Rin lo derribó al suelo. Justo un par de segundos antes de que el mar arremetiera contra ellos, dejándolos bañados por sorpresa en el suelo. Rin lo jaloneaba y empujaba, tratando de mantenerlo echado ahí para que el agua lo atacara de nuevo por él.

— ¡Desgraciado! ¡Ahora tienes más posibilidades de que te llamen para el equipo nacional! —se quejó Rin, aunque con esa sonrisa era obvio que se alegraba por él.

— ¡Eso debiste pensarlo antes de querer irte del país! —contestó Haru oponiéndose al otro en la pelea, aunque no le molestaba para nada tenerlo encima obligándolo a recibir las olas.

 

La lucha se mantuvo por un buen rato, Matsuoka se propuso someterlo haciéndole cosquillas, hasta que Haru se levantó y salió huyendo al mar, donde Rin terminó también, proponiendo una buena tregua y una carrera que Haru evadió.

 

Al caer la noche notaron lo descuidado que había sido echarse a nadar así con toda la ropa puesta. Rin tiritaba de frío sobre la arena, estrujándose la camisa inútilmente mientras Haru buscaba sus zapatos.

 

 

Terminaron por caminar a casa de Nanase para recuperar una temperatura corporal decente.

 

 

Después de una cena, un baño y una charla, Haru comenzaba a sentir que recuperaba el color. Tal vez demasiado. Rin estaba acostado junto a él, no había podido quejarse por la falta de una segunda cama después de haber sido quien provocó todo eso, y sencillamente se echó a la cama dándole la espalda a Haru.

 

El dueño de la casa se acercó un poco más, acurrucándose junto a él con la facilidad de poner el frío o el espacio como excusa si Rin preguntaba algo, aunque no lo hizo.

 

—Rin...— Lo llamó. Rin no contestó.— Rin...— Insistió hundiendo su nariz en la nuca del de cabello rojizo.

—¿Hmmm...?— Rin se quejó rodando un poco antes de darse cuenta que en realidad sería imposible con el otro tan cerca.

—Voy a escribirte, —murmuró Haru y parecía comerse su cabello.— Tú haslo también. Voy a extrañarte.

 

Rin lo empujó un poco y esta vez consiguió girar, acomodándose de frente al otro, respirando perezosamente y abriendo los ojos un poco. Estaba a un palmo del rostro del otro, y Haru, a diferencia de él, estaba completamente despierto ahora.

 

—Oye Haru…—murmuró quedamente y arrastrando el sonido. — ¿Cuándo te vas?

—La próxima semana. Se supone que termine el papeleo allá.

 

Rin asintió con la cabeza y un zumbido, arrugando las sábanas con su movimiento.

 

— ¿Tren?

—Avión.

—Ve a verme antes de irte.

—Está bien…

 

Con una última queja, Rin se acomodó en el colchón. Se quedó callado. Estaba dormido.

 

 

Haru se movió un poco también, un par de latidos más cerca del otro. El silencio rodeaba la habitación, y el tiempo corría.

 

 

Solo quedaba esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios y kudos bienvenidos!!  
> Bueno, ha sido un largo camino con este fanfic y pronto llegará a su final (uno, tal vez dos capítulos más).  
> Es pronto para despedidas, pero no queiro que los sorprenda demasiado. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y creanme, seguiré produciendo más y más (también espero terminar los inconclusos y retomar la traducción 9: Lo siento muchísimo!)


	11. un secreto

Cuando Haru cambió de idea y contestó a la invitación a Tokio en lugar de seguir complicandose por Australia, esperaba que las cosas fueran más calmadamente. Ahora que el viaje estaba tan próximo tuvo que pisar el acelerador y terminar de empacar todo en menos de lo que había planeado.Tenía la gran ventaja de poder comprar cosas cuando llegara  allá, pero aun así, seleccionar qué llevaría era un tanto difícil.

Estaba ahí, a mitad  de su habitación con todas sus cosas acomodadas frente a él, dos cajas y una gran maleta con nada más que trajes de baño y los papeles que necesitaría para la escuela y rentar un departamento.  Si tan solo lo demás fuera tan fácil de elegir.

 

Después de mucho pensarlo, un par de camisas se unieron a su equipaje.

 

Dos camisas después de más de una hora.

Habría pensado que esto sería sumamente sencillo, que no tenía un apego importante hacia sus cosas como para estar indeciso, pero el problema era precisamente su desapego, no podía pensar en qué llevar consigo.

Eso, y que su mente pensaba en otra cosa.

 

¿Debería llamar? Rin solo le había pedido que lo viera antes de que fuera al aeropuerto, pero no dijo hora, o dónde, o qué harían…

Suspiró. Dejó la habitación, ignorar sus cosas por un momento tal vez le ayudaría a terminar de empacar más tarde.

Bajó las escaleras camino al jardín, acomodando de paso algunas cosas en las cajas que se quedarían guardadas en los armarios de la casa.

Un día, ya solo tenía un día ahí.

Se detuvo en el jardín, disfrutando del aire fresco antes de dirigir la mirada al interior de la casa, se veía incluso más llena ahora que todo eran cajas. Parecía tener más cosas de las que recordaba.

No tenía pensado llevarse nada de la casa, ni los muebles ni cuadros, tampoco nada de la cocina. Lo único que consideraba llevar era un par de fotos y un trofeo demasiado significativo.

Pero aun así, no sentía que terminaría por extrañar  la casa cuando la dejara.

Sonó el timbre, Haru lo ignoró, fuera quien fuera, ya sabría qué hacer para entrar.

Regresó su atención al exterior y una vez más revisó el jardín en busca de alguna otra cosa que tuviera que empacar, sacando un par de palas de debajo de un arbusto y entreteninendose después enrollando la manguera.

 

— ¡Haru! —Makoto lo llamó felizmente al encontrarlo en el jardín, seguramente estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta trasera como de costumbre.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Quería saber cómo estabas, ¿ya listo?

—Casi.

Makoto sonrió, Haru lo invitó a pasar en cuanto terminó. Aún tenía algunas cosas en la cocina y no le pesaba atender a su visitante.

—Nagisa y Rei dijeron que querían verte también, Bueno, querían venir…

—Está bien.

— ¿Sabes si Rin…?

Haru negó con la cabeza. El otro apreció extrañado, Haru no quiso explicar.

—Bueno, tal vez esté ocupado.

 

Cuando quería, Makoto podía fingir que no entendía lo que Haru pensaba, aunque en realidad lo supiera a la perfección, y él estaba bastante agradecido con eso ahora. Después de la última vez que había hablado tan abiertamente parecía que cualquier frase iría en esa dirección. Lo entendía, Makoto estaba preocupado, pero no quería pensarlo. Ya tenía suficiente recordándose él mismo como para sumar la curiosidad de su amigo a todo el asunto.

Estaban en la cocina, era una de las secciones de la casa con menos cajas estorbando y podrían hablar más tranquilamente ahí, sin nada que se interpusiera o hiciera más estrecho el espacio.

Después de una taza de té y, seguramente, sabiendo cuanto incomodaría a Haru ser interrumpido en algo tan laborioso, Makoto se ofreció a ayudar a empacar algunas cosas que seguían sueltas y no se necesitarían en el par de días que Haru tenía antes de su viaje a Tokio.

Había muchas cosas que no recordaba, y era realmente fácil meterlas en cajas en espera de un posible olvido, pero estaba bien. Podría volver cuando quisiera, entonces se encontraría con todo eso y los recuerdos que quedaran guardados.

Terminaron con la cocina y subieron al cuarto, probablemente Makoto sabía con mayor seguridad qué sería indispensable en Tokio y qué no. Al encontrar las cosas dispuestas así, Tachibana le echó una mirada al otro, quien, en lugar de evitarlo, correspondió con una parecida pidiendo su ayuda.

—Si fuera por ti, todo tu guardarropa sería trajes de baño, —se rio el menor, pasándole un par de pantalones cuidadosamente doblados para que Haru los acomodara en la maleta.

—También toallas y gorras de baño.

Makoto volvió a soltar una risilla, al parecer estaba de humor para chistes malos.

Siguieron charlando un poco, Makoto en especial, compartiendo detalles sobre la ciudad a la que iban para facilitarle las cosas al otro. Pasaban más tiempo en eso que decidiendo realmente alguna cosa sobre el equipaje, que, prácticamente, seguía tan vacío como cuando estaba solo uno de ellos.

 

La plática variaba y variaba, hasta que finalmente tocó el punto que más llegaba a los nervios de Nanase.

 

— ¿Ya le dijiste?

—Ya.

Tachibana se acercó un poco más, con los ojos abiertos sorprendido pero tratando de conservar cierta compostura.

— ¿Y…? ¿Qué dijo?

—Lo tomó bien, hasta parecía feliz.

— ¿De verdad?

Haru asintió, ¿por qué tanta insistencia?

—Entonces, ¿ustedes…?

Haru lo miró, confundido, ladeó la cabeza y esperó.

 

_Ah._

—Le dije lo de Tokio, no la otra cosa, —aclaró con enfado y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

 

Makoto soltó el aire, casi alarmado, hasta con cierta decepción. Se quedó en silencio, mirando al suelo y jugando con sus manos.

 

—Deberías-

—No, —interrumpió Haru secamente. No iba a llegar a esa discusión otra vez.

 

Silencio.

 

— ¿Por qué no?

—No.

—Haru.

—No lo haré. No.

 

Silencio. Haru ya no hablaría, y no había forma que contestara más preguntas. No se movió, no lo miró, cerró toda comunicación con afán de evitar otro colapso.

—Tienes que hacerlo.

Haru frunció el ceño por un segundo, esa molestia se apoderó de él en tan poco tiempo, una sola frase había bastado para convertirse en su detonante. Una frase que detestaba con todas sus fuerzas.

 

_Tienes que hacerlo…_

 

El torneo, la elección de Universidad, Rin… Era asunto suyo, y claro que sabía si _tenía_ o no que hacer las cosas. Nadie tenía por qué decirlo, no debía importarle a nadie más que a él. Y si no quería tomar cartas en el asunto, era su problema, _¡su problema y de nadie más!_

 

—Haru-

— ¡Para qué voy a decirle! —arremetió, harto de esta discusión tan recurrente en su cabeza. — ¿Qué va a pasar si le digo, eh? Él se va a Australia, yo también me voy. Si él me rechaza, no querrá verme otra vez, y si acaso acepta, ¿qué? ¡Habrá 4 mil millas entre él y yo!

Volvió a quedarse callado, solamente su respiración un tanto agitada ponía en evidencia su exaltación. Makoto se limitó a mirarlo, tratando de pensar en una respuesta que no fuera agresiva para el otro y terminara en una pelea como la de Obon.

—No le diré…

— ¿De verdad no quieres saber? —murmuró el más alto, aun con la cara agachada y una evidente molestia en su tono.

 

Haru volvió a alejarse un poco, pensando. ¿Realmente lo valía? Abrir la boca simplemente porque ambos estarían lejos el uno del otro como para que algo pasara no era excusa suficiente para tirar por la borda toda su relación hasta el momento. Pero tener que estar lejos de él, no solamente por la distancia geográfica sino su propia determinación de guardarse esto tampoco sonaba como un futuro alentador.

Agobiado, molesto y asustado, Haru no quería tener esta plática nunca otra vez. Para su fortuna, fue salvado por el ruidoso parloteo de dos personas en la puerta principal, seguido del insistente timbre.

 

 

Haru se levantó y atravesó la habitación, camino al genkan. No habría atendido tan rápidamente la puerta de haber estado en una situación más ordinaria, pero, justo ahora,  la excesivamente animada charla de Nagisa sería mucho más tolerable que el interrogatorio de Makoto.

 

Los otros dos entraron rápidamente, Nagisa se colgó del cuello del dueño de la casa apenas le abrió la puerta, abrazándolo con efusividad mientras soltaba un típico y largo saludo muy a su estilo. Rei, por el contrario, se mantuvo tan formal como de costumbre, aunque su cara reflejaba un dejo de extraña tristeza.

— ¿Mako-chan ya está aquí? —preguntó el más pequeño, descolgándose finalmente de él, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Haru asintió.

—Está arriba.

Nagisa saltó y se enfiló directo hacia la escalera, llamando a Makoto fuertemente. Sorpresivamente, Rei no ofreció ninguna disculpa por el comportamiento del otro chico, con una sencilla reverencia, se dispuso a seguirlo, esperando que Haru subiera primero y guiara su camino.

 

En su habitación, Nagisa fisgoneaba sus cosas, sorprendido de ver algunas que Haru nunca se había puesto o que nunca había usado frente a ellos. Hacía mucho ruido, tomando una prenda y luego otra mientras Makoto lo reprendía y trataba de detenerlo.

A Haru no le molestaba en realidad, ver a Nagisa separando su ropa le aclaró bastante algunas cosas sobre qué incluir en su maleta.

Caminó con cuidado, acomodándose recargado a la base de su cama, sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a él y mirando al otro batallar con Hazuki. También Rei parecía disfrutar no ser él quien lidiara con el rubio por una vez.

Al final, Makoto consiguió convencerlo, aunque no se calmaron sus energías de ninguna forma. Nagisa pasó su atención de las cosas de Haru a él, con esa expresión siniestra de quien sabe exactamente las debilidades de los demás, escondido burdamente tras una sonrisita.

 

—Haru-chan, Haru-chan, —Nagisa se acercó dando pequeños saltitos hasta sentarse junto a él, con las manos juntas y esa sonrisa demasiado dulce como para ser sincera. —Mako-chan me dijo que te gustaba alguien.

 

 

Haru palideció en un segundo, la sangre le cayó a los pies y volvió a subir por su cuerpo, hirviendo de furia.

 

Makoto no había sido capaz de guardar un secreto.

 

Evitó sus ojos mientras un gruñido escapaba atravesándole la garganta. _Increíble._ No solo tenía que lidiar con Makoto haciendo preguntas, ahora Nagisa, y seguramente Rei, estaban a la espera de que se abriera frente a ellos.

 

— ¿Eso dijo?

 

Nagisa asintió enérgicamente, antes de volver a fijarle la vista encima con una sonrisa a la expectativa.

 

—Dijo que alguien te gustaba mucho y que no sabías si le gustabas o no.

—Nagisa-kun, basta… —lo reprendió Rei, tratando de recordarle el concepto de prudencia por enésima vez en la vida.

 

Eso era decir demasiado. Probablemente ya sabría de quién se trataba y estaba haciendo el tonto para molestarlo, para que lo admitiera y pudieran convencerlo entre todos de hacer algo. Una emboscada. Agresiva.

Justo como en Obon.

Incluso peor, estaban atacando justo en su sitio seguro. No solo estaban en su casa, estaban en su habitación.

 

Haru se echó un poco hacia atrás, incapaz de huir esta vez y a punto de perder la paciencia definitivamente. No podría, no podría decirle nada  a Nagisa o a Rei, no eran tan cercanos y no entendería, estaba casi seguro.

 

— ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que no tienes oportunidad? —Nagisa comenzó a insistir, hablando cada vez más rápido y acelerando la mente de Nanase.

 

Podía empujarlo, podía gritarle, podía…

 

— ¿Te imaginas cómo sería un beso? ¡Qué increíble! ¡Haru-chan, Haru-chan!

—Basta ya, Nagisa, no debí decirte nada…—Makoto trató de calmarlo también, percibiendo como cada palabra se encajaba en Haru sin que él se moviera siquiera. —Déjalo ya.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Haru-chan necesita la más espectacular de las declaraciones, ¡tenemos que ayudarle!

 

_Un desastre, todo sería un desastre._

 

—Oh, Haru-chan, tal vez si preguntaras-

 

— ¡No! —Haru se alejó, tratando de apartarse del más pequeño tan imperiosamente que olvidó que estaba acorralado con la maleta junto a él. A tropezones, tuvo que ponerse de pie para cortar la distancia y abandonar su nivel. — ¡No! Tú no entiendes, no sabes lo que me ha dicho, lo que lo que yo he hecho por él, ¡cuántas veces me ha rechazado! No lo sabes ¡Ninguno de ustedes lo sabe!

 

Haru sentía el pulso perforándole los oídos, oprimiendo sus ojos y consumiendo cada nervio en su interior. Estaba frustrado, enojado, asustado e increíblemente lastimado.

 

Rin, las cosas que dijo su madre, sus ideas cayendo una a una a medida que pasaba el tiempo. La distancia creciendo entre ellos, la presión del viaje, la perspectiva de la próxima despedida y todas las dudas que le dejaba.

 

— ¡Déjenme tranquilo!

—Solo queremos ayudar, Haruka-senpai.

 

Rin había avanzado, incluso si se había apoyado en él en algún momento, eso había quedado atrás. Era prescindible, Rin tenía muchos más amigos. Buenos amigos. No como él, quien había acabado tontamente enamorado de él, lanzándose sin meditarlo para seguirlo a un sitio que lo mataría, husmeando en la privacidad de sus viejas cartas; alguien que esperaba que se quedara dormido para poder sentir un poco de cariño robado, una persona completamente perversa. El niño solitario que confundió cortesía con amor…

 

Alguien que no es para Rin.

 

_Y que no sería jamás._

 

 

Temblando, incapaz de reconocer con cuanta fuerza sus miedos se habían apoderado de él en ese momento, Haru se doblegó. Deteniéndose a sí mismo como ya había aprendido a hacer en estos días de tormento, cerrando los ojos para escapar del entorno en el que estaba, deseando profundamente hacerse invisible ante ellos, pero era inútil.

Estaba completamente expuesto.

 

—Solo, déjenme tranquilo…—volvió a pedir, su voz quebrándose lentamente.

 

Nagisa se levantó con una cautela poco usual en él, dando un pequeño paso y acercando sus manos al cuerpo del otro. Makoto y  Rei también se habían levantado,  alarmados por el inusual alboroto.

Hazuki, con cuidado de no romperlo, desenvolvió a Haru de sus propios brazos, haciendo que mirara al frente y se encontrara con él.

 

—Haru-chan, escucha, —Nagisa dejó de lado la sonrisa. —No pasará nada malo, —Haru trató de zafarse, no necesitaba que le dijeran lo mismo una y otra vez, no la misma mentira. Todo se arruinaría, y eso era bastante malo. —De verdad, nada malo.

Nagisa hizo lo que pudo para regresar su rostro a la orientación original, buscando por todos los medios conectar su mirada con la de él.

— ¿Sabes por qué? —murmuró el rubio. —Porque tú eres Haru-chan.

—Por eso es que está mal…

—De ninguna manera. Haru-chan es alguien extravagante, reservado y observador. Sí, es callado; sí, no tiene idea de cómo socializar, no es gracioso ni quiere causar una buena impresión ¿y qué? Haru-chan es Haru-chan.

— ¡Nagisa, basta, déjalo!

Haru se quedó en silencio, sin entender a dónde quería llegar el otro, y entendiendo que era imposible conseguir que lo soltara.

—Porque Haru-chan es una persona distinta. Protege su corazón a toda costa, incluso de lo que su corazón quiere, todo por proteger a los demás. Porque Haru-chan es empático aunque no lo demuestre, y siempre sonríe por dentro. A Haru-chan le gusta saber exactamente qué está haciendo, y sabe qué cosas no quiere hacer, que es diferente de lo que no se puede hacer.

Nagisa se detuvo por un segundo, tomando un respiro antes de continuar.

—Tiene una hermosa visión del mundo, es talentoso y sus palabras más hermosas no las diría para cualquiera. Ni su tiempo, o su esfuerzo. Haru-chan parece detestar al mundo a su alrededor, con esa cara seria y frases cortantes; y es por eso que Haru-chan ama profundamente. Y estoy seguro, muy seguro, de que nadie que de verdad conozca a Haru-chan se sentirá ofendido o molesto por ser la persona que le guste. El afecto de alguien como tú es un verdadero tesoro, y créeme, cuando Mako-chan me dijo esto, no pude evitar pensar en lo afortunada que sería la persona que te gustara tanto. Es una persona que se ganó el amor de alguien que no había pensado darlo nunca, ¿cierto, Haru-chan?

 

Haru se quedó en silencio. Se sentía igual de vulnerable, pero ya no estaba molesto. Quería creerle a Nagisa, convencerse de que lo que pensaba no era malo, que no lastimaría a nadie y que incluso podía llegar a ser aceptado. Aceptado, correspondido era otra cosa muy diferente.

 

—Así que, ¿qué tiene de malo? A todos nos ha gustado alguien alguna vez…—siguió Nagisa, acomodando el cabello de Haru con cuidado. —Tienes derecho a tener miedo, Haru-chan, esto no es fácil. De hecho, es muy pero muy difícil, pero vale la pena.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

—Bueno, Rei-chan vale completamente la pena.

 

En un segundo, Rei se puso completamente rojo y parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Makoto tomó aire sorprendido, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos y mirando de soslayo al aludido. Haru se sintió bastante confundido por las reacciones de todo el mundo.

 

— ¡Nagisa-kun, no es el mismo caso! ¡No puedes asumir que Haruka-senpai sea igual que tú!

— ¿Por qué no? Dijo “él”.

— ¿Lo hice? —preguntó Haru, un poco nervioso. No quería que se metieran en el asunto y terminó por delatarse él mismo.

 

Nagisa asintió otra vez, antes de reír y pararse de puntitas para abrazarlo otra vez.

—Tranquilo, Haru-chan, no te pelees con tus padres por esto, no les va a gustar pero tendrán que aceptarlo. —aprovechando el ruido de los otros dos, murmuró solamente para él, obviamente su propia experiencia hablaba. —Y lo de Rin-chan solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Makoto comenzó a reírse tímidamente, Rei estaba a punto de perder la cabeza tratando de explicar algo que no podía verse de ninguna otra forma. En cuanto Nagisa se soltó de Nanase, se sumó a la discusión haciendo un falso drama porque Rei no lo quisiera o se avergonzara de él. Makoto no dejaba de reír, Nagisa fingió que lloraría, Rei no detenía sus disculpas…

 

Era un ambiente completamente diferente. Y a pesar de estar ahí, a la vista, expuesto en su realidad, no se sentía atacado como antes. En realidad, ni siquiera parecía importar.

 

Necesitaba esto, de verdad. Nunca esperó que la primera persona en reconocer su capacidad de sentir cosas, y no lo tachara de ser insensible e inafectable, fuera Nagisa de entre todos los demás. No dejaba de sorprenderlo. Y tal vez no terminaría de agradecerle por esto.

Se sintió menos tenso, tal vez hasta podría dormir bien por una vez en dos meses.

 

—Haru-chan…Se está haciendo tarde y no quiero irme así nada más después de lo que te dije… ¿Está bien si nos quedamos a dormir?

Haru estaba quieto, casi petrificado, aunque más ligero. Levantó la mirada y lo consideró sin mucho detenimiento, pensando en cosas más importantes.

No podía echarlos fuera tan tarde.

 

—No sé qué llevarme a Tokio…—murmuró quedamente después un rato de silencio, inclinando débilmente la cabeza. —Tal vez, podrían ayudarme a decidir, ya que van a quedarse aquí.

 

Nagisa festejó abiertamente, estrujándolo otra vez, siendo también abrazado en respuesta; Makoto se puso de inmediato a despejar el área para los futones, mientras Rei agradecía la atención y se disculpaba por la molestia que muy seguramente causarían, además del alboroto que ya habían hecho.

—No me molesta, —murmuró Haru dejando al más pequeño. —Está bien, quería verlos antes del aeropuerto.

Nagisa insistió en abrir las cajas para llenar la maleta de Haru, Makoto lo detuvo y lo hizo centrarse en solamente lo que quedaba fuera. A regañadientes, hizo lo que dijo. Haru y Rei optaron por apartarse de la discusión, poniendo como excusa que debían preparar la cena.

 

Una, dos horas, la maleta ya estaba a la mitad  y todos completamente cansados. Después de un sorteo se decidió quienes dormirían en el futon y quienes en cama, a Haru no le dolió perder la oportunidad de estar en su propio colchón, pero lo ponía un poco nervioso que Nagisa terminara por patear a Rei y le cayera encima a mitad de la noche. Con ayuda de Makoto, recorrieron un poco más el futon, solo para estar seguros.

Al final de la noche, después de una pequeña charla muda con el más alto, Haru se quedó dormido, refugiándose en el calor del otro y disfrutando de la cercanía de todos sus amigos. Era en realidad una buena despedida, incluso cuando no se trataba de la definitiva.

Sería mucho más fácil seguir avanzando con el panorama más claro. Y con un descanso más placentero que todas esas pesadillas producidas por el miedo.

Haru, después de mucho tiempo, pudo dormir más tranquilo, más seguro, con una sola cosa en mente.

No debería detenerse jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ven, cambié el contador de capítulos, con lo que les prometo un final en el próximo (que no me tomará tanto...) De nuevo, muchas gracias!  
> Como siempre, espero sus comentarios y kudos! Y Feliz San Valentín!


	12. simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengan presente el tono de todo el asunto...

Había olvidado cómo era, encontrarse soñando tan plácidamente como para no querer despertar, pero la luz comenzaba a arrastrarse dentro del cuarto por la ventana, y el sonido del mundo real a colarse en su sistema.

No quería, de verdad no quería, podía seguir así todo el día y toda la vida. Un sueño tan estúpido, tan común y tan relajante que no quería despertar y salir de él para entrar al mundo exterior tan rápido.

 

Haru se movió un poco, haciendo que las sábanas hicieran ruido y su voz escapara en acompañamiento quedo. Apretó los ojos, antes de rodar otra vez y quedarse boca arriba. Sus manos subieron, sus brazos estirándose antes de que se frotara los ojos con el dorso de sus manos. Un extraño y familiar sonido se metía más y más adentro de su mente a medida que despertaba, haciéndose más fuerte, aunque seguía sin poder identificarlo.

 

Hasta que una de sus manos cayó cansada, junto a su cabeza, encontrándose con un pequeño e inquieto objeto. El mismo objeto que soltaba el ruido justo en ese momento.

 

El teléfono, ¿tan temprano?

Lo tomó como pudo, alcanzando apenas a tiempo a contestar. Soltó un leve quejido antes de finalmente ceder y abrir los ojos.

 

— ¿Hola? —contestó adormilado, sin siquiera revisar el número o si realmente era su teléfono.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Te quedaste dormido?

 

Haru se despertó de inmediato, sentándose maquinalmente, con los ojos abiertos como platos y el corazón detenido.

 

— ¿Rin?

— ¡Te dije que vinieras a verme antes de irte! —reclamó Matsuoka al otro lado de la línea, casi podía escucharlo romper algo con las manos.

—Aún no me voy, —se defendió Haru, revolviéndose el cabello. —No dijiste hora.

Rin soltó un gruñido de exasperación.

—Revisa tu maldito teléfono de vez en cuando, ¿quieres? —lo regañó, furioso. —Te envié un mensaje ayer. Quería que vinieras temprano, te invité a desayunar…

Haru apartó su teléfono por un segundo, tratando de encontrar el mensaje del que Rin hablaba. No tuvo que buscar mucho, la pantalla principal del aparato tenía ese gran aviso de mensaje nuevo. Era del día anterior…

Rin seguía quejándose, haciendo reclamos y drama porque Haru siguiera en casa. Él estaba inquieto, moviéndose en el futon bastante confundido, y culpable. Su movimiento acabó por despertar a Makoto, quien seguía acostado junto a él, bostezando relajadamente.

 

— ¿Con quién hablas, Haru?—preguntó el otro, sentándose también, con los ojos abiertos a duras penas.

—Espérame, voy para allá, —contestó Haru, habiéndose perdido buena parte del regaño en su momento de duda.

A tiempo que se ponía de pie, lanzó el teléfono a Makoto, quien pareció bastante asustado con eso antes de llevarse el aparato a la oreja y contestar.

 

— ¿Bueno?

— ¿Makoto? ¿Estabas con Makoto? —la desesperación de Rin iba en aumento, encontrar la voz de otro probablemente lo hizo enfadar el doble.

 —Voy para allá. Que me espere, —pidió Haru, apareciendo de nuevo en el cuarto completamente vestido un minuto después, simplemente para desaparecer rumbo a la escalera.

 

No pudo escuchar nada más de lo que Makoto le dijo a Rin, salió disparado de la casa sin siquiera llevarse las llaves, y, obviamente, dejando su teléfono en manos de su mejor amigo.

No podía creerlo. Había estado tan preocupado pensando en Rin la noche anterior, que terminó por olvidar decirle a los otros que tenía que irse porque había quedado con él, olvidó programar su despertador e incluso revisar el teléfono. Aunque eso ultimo solía olvidarlo con frecuencia.

 

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, atosigado por el fresco viento mañanero y su precaria resistencia para esta clase de cosas. Tomó un respiro en la estación, pero al ver que no alcanzaría a tomar el tren a tiempo, siguió su camino hasta la casa Matsuoka como habían acordado. Bueno, como Rin había acordado con su bandeja de entrada…

 

 

Gruñó, reprimiéndose a sí mismo por este descuido, aunque también debía alentarse para seguir corriendo.

 

Faltaba poco.

 

No se detuvo a respirar en ningún momento, tenía demasiada prisa como para darle importancia.

Una cuadra antes de la casa Matsuoka, no pudo más, tuvo que disminuir la velocidad y su respiración finalmente le pasó factura, forzándolo a aspirar con avidez en su afán de reponerse de la acelerada carrera hasta ahí. Le escocía la garganta y sentía tan áspero cada respiro que era difícil seguir haciéndolo, aunque era peor no hacerlo. Tomó un minuto, tiempo suficiente para poder continuar sin provocarle un colapso a sus pulmones.

Al llegar no estaba tan agitado y tenía la cara menos enrojecida, las manos le temblaban un poco pero decidió ignorarlo, apresurándose a tocar el timbre. Pensó en insistir, impacientándose por el tiempo que Rin se estaba tomando para abrir, pero aún era temprano y era mejor no molestar a su hermana o a su madre.

 

Escuchó pasos, lo puso de nervios.

 

Rin abrió la puerta, tenía una expresión de enfado y cierto cansancio en el rostro. Secamente le dijo que pasara y cerró la puerta cuando Haru hizo caso. No dijo nada más.

Que Rin estuviera tan callado lo incomodaba bastante, Haru no era bueno para iniciar conversaciones, pero tampoco podía soportar que el otro siguiera ignorándolo así cuando lo había invitado en primer lugar. Era terrible. Y era mayormente por la culpa.

 

—Siéntate, —comandó Rin en cuanto llegaron al comedor. Haru hizo lo que dijo.

Rin desapareció sin decir otra palabra, incluso en su andar era notoria la irritación que mostraba desde que abrió la puerta. Después de poco, regresó con un plato con caballa servida y los palillos para comerlo, la dejó frente a Haru se sentó también.

Nanase agradeció, Rin puso una mueca extraña, mitad dolor y mitad molestia. Haru tomó un primer bocado con la misma atención que le dedicaba siempre a la caballa. Apenas estaba por pasárselo y tomar otro poco, cuando  Rin se acercó y le quitó el plato de enfrente.

 

— ¡No te lo comas, está frío!

Haru se quedó mirando, confundido ante la reacción de Rin. ¿Por qué se veía tan incómodo?

— ¿Rin?

Matsuoka se levantó llevándose el plato consigo, mirando hacia otro lado y dejando a Haru solo en el comedor, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Incapaz de soportar tanta intriga, Haru se levantó y fue detrás de él, alcanzándolo en la cocina.

 

 

Rin había dejado el plato en una de las encimeras, daba vueltas en el área despejada de la habitación como un león enjaulado, con los ojos cerrados y una mano apretándose las sienes.

 

— ¿Y la caballa? —preguntó quedamente, avanzando un par de pasos hacia donde estaba Rin.

—Ya no sirve, —concluyó el pelirrojo, poniendo el plato en la tarja con todo y la comida.

Haru lo miró en silencio, era terrible que la caballa se desperdiciara así.

—Estaba rica, —murmuró apoyándose en el borde de la encimera más cercana a él.

—Habría estado mejor si hubieras llegado a tiempo.

—Rin, lo siento. Makoto, Nagisa y Rei se quedaron en mi casa anoche. No les dije que tenía otra cosa que hacer.

—Me esforcé mucho…

—Entonces no debiste tirarla.

— ¡Ese no es el punto! —Rin volvió a mirarlo, furioso. — ¡Haru, te olvidaste de  mí! ¡Por qué no revisaste el estúpido teléfono!

—Pudiste llamar en lugar de enviar un mensaje.

— ¡¿Por qué yo tengo que hacerlo todo?! Tú también pudiste haber llamado, podías preguntarme. ¡Y esa excusa!

 

La voz de Rin era más y más fuerte, sonaba mucho más molesto y ofendido de lo que recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez.

 

—Lo siento.

—Hice lo mejor que pude, todo lo que podía ofrecerte y tu ni siquiera  lo probaste como debía ser. No te importa nada.

—Rin estaba-

— ¡Con ellos! Siempre ellos, no sé por qué creí que podría tener prioridad una vez.

— ¡Rin, basta! ¡No sabes qué pasó con ellos! Yo-

— ¿Tú? ¡Tú eres incapaz de hacer algo, Haru!

 

Esta vez, quien más se molestó fue él. No tenía derecho a asumir eso, no podía decirlo después de todo lo que había pasado antes.

 

— ¡Eres tú quien siempre desprecia mi iniciativa!

 

Rin hizo una mueca burlona, con la boca y los ojos abiertos con incredulidad.

 

—Haru, ni siquiera conoces esa palabra.

— ¿Y qué hay de todo lo que hice? El inglés, la carrera, ¡Australia!

— ¡Todo eso fue idea mía! Y al final, no hiciste nada. ¡Eres un fraude! ¡Nunca mantienes tu palabra! ¡Ni siquiera apareciste hoy!

— ¡Estoy aquí!

— ¡Llegaste tarde!

— ¡Rin!

— ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo, Haru! —Rin subió los brazos fuertemente, solo para volver a estrujarse la cabeza en desesperación. — Te pedí esto hace días. Dijiste que vendrías, compré la estúpida caballa, hice platillos de prueba, ¡eché a perder tantos filetes! Me levanté temprano, arreglé la casa, cociné, te esperé, ¡Y para qué! ¡Para que te quedaras a dormir con ellos! ¡Trato y trato, pero sigo siendo tu segundo lugar!

 

Haru se acercó, tomó al otro de las muñecas y lo hizo mirarlo. Rin seguía luchando contra él, tenía la cara roja y se le notaba increíblemente frustrado, incluso se notaba el ardor en sus ojos.

 

No era justo, lo que menos quería  era hacer llorar a Rin.

Pero tampoco quería que él siguiera hablando así.

 

—No lo eres, jamás lo serías, —Haru trató de calmar a Rin, de hablar más bajo y evitar los gritos, pero parecía imposible.

— ¡Suéltame!

 

Rin seguía resistiéndose, decía esa clase de cosas sobre querer dejar el segundo lugar, pero trataba desesperadamente de alejarse de él. Era demasiado confuso, triste y doloroso.

 

—Rin…

—Llegaste tarde. ¿Qué importa si apareciste? Fue después de estar allá, ¡y viniste solo porque te llamé!

—Rin, ya te dije, el despertador-

— ¡Solo te habría perdonado el retraso si hubieras tenido un grave accidente que de verdad no te dejara venir!

— ¿Querías que me hiciera daño?

— ¡No! —Rin estaba cada vez más alterado. Consiguió zafarse y apartó a Haru de él.

 

Haru trataba de acercarse otra vez, Rin seguía evitándolo, empujando sus manos y soltándose cada vez que lograba atraparlo.

 

— Entonces, ¿qué? Llegué tarde pero estoy aquí, Rin, podemos hacer algo, ¡solo explícame qué está mal!

— ¡No! ¡No entiendes y no puedes entenderlo, porque tú no sientes nada!

 

Sus manos dejaron de intentarlo, paralizado, agachó la cabeza y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Rin tuviera razón, porque justo ahora lo invadía la peor sensación del mundo. Incluso comenzaba a desear ese accidente letal.

 

Rin, de todas las personas en el mundo, de todas las palabras que pudo elegir, decidió combinar esas. _Exactamente esas_.

 

 

_Tú no sientes nada._

 

¿Y el miedo cuando no tenía idea de qué hacer con su vida? ¿Y la felicidad del viaje? ¿La adrenalina del primer beso accidental y la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto? ¿La frustración con el inglés? ¿La tristeza con las cartas? ¿Y los nervios de la entrevista? ¿El alivio después de llamar a Tokio y contarle?

 

¿Y el dolor de ahora?

 

Nada. De verdad… _¿nada?_

 

 

Fuertemente, Haru volvió a alcanzar a Rin, tomándolo de los hombros y haciéndolo retroceder hasta empujarlo contra uno de las encimeras. Sus manos atraparon la cabeza de Rin y la atrajeron con violenta velocidad, deteniéndose lo suficiente para que sus intenciones no se vieran frustradas con un accidente.

 

Lo besó.

 

Y era la primera vez que lo hacía teniéndolo consciente. Completamente consciente.

 

Como una persona que no estaba tan habituada a actuar según sus impulsos, Haru no sabía muy bien qué hacer después.

 

Al separar sus labios de él, se quedó ahí, su cuerpo casi pegado a Rin y su rostro a un solo respiro de distancia. Estaba incluso más nervioso que antes de hacerlo, sentía que se quedaba sordo y se hundía en un profundo y helado flujo, como sumergirse en una piscina de agua fría y no poder moverse más allá.

 

—No digas eso. Sí puedo sentir… Y duele, —murmuró débilmente, sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de un muy quieto Rin. —Te quiero.

 

El otro soltó una queja casi inaudible, movió los brazos pero no lo tocó, tampoco alejó su rostro. Y Haru se encontró pensando en lo terriblemente sencillo que parecía hacerlo otra vez. Demasiado como para no intentar.

 

 

Aplicando un poco, solo un poco, de presión en él, Haru se impulsó para tratar de alcanzar sus labios de nuevo.

 

 

Rin lo empujó, quitándolo de encima y dejándolo desconcertado.

 

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —sonaba tan molesto como antes, incluso peor. Tenía la cara roja y sus ojos estaban a un par de parpadeos de romper en llanto. — ¡Haru, tú-! Esto… ¡No creí que tú jugaras esa carta! ¡Tú, de todas las personas que conozco!

—Rin yo-

—Cállate, ya no hables.

—Deja que-

— ¡No! —Rin lo interrumpió con violencia, furioso otra vez, aunque finalmente había cedido al llanto. — ¡Basta! ¡No!

 

Haru seguía intentando, quería aclarar las cosas, acercarse a Rin y que todo se solucionara, pero no le gustaba para nada hacia dónde parecía que iba todo esto.Rin lloraba, interrumpía y evitaba a toda costa que lo tocara.

 

— ¡Esto es ridículo!

—Rin-

 

Cuando Haru volvió a tratar de alcanzarlo, Rin lo tomó del brazo y fuertemente lo hizo girar, solo para empujarlo fuera de la cocina, siguiendo así hasta hacerlo cruzar el comedor rumbo al genkan.

 

—Rin, no, espera.

— ¡Vete!

— ¡Rin! —el otro se detuvo para recoger los zapatos de Haru y dárselos, reanudando después los empujones.

—Espera, lo que dije-

— ¡Patético! —Rin finalmente lo echó fuera. Haru solamente alcanzó a darse la vuelta para encontrar la puerta cerrándose frente a su cara.

— ¡Rin! —llamó de nuevo, con las manos en la puerta. —Ve al aeropuerto.

— ¡No! —gritó el otro desde e interior de la casa.

—Me voy a las 7.

— ¡Vete ahora, Haru!

 

 

Pegó la frente a la puerta y soltó un suspiro. Pudo escuchar al otro cerrar otra puerta y alejarse en el interior de la casa. Eso… no había salido para nada bien.

 

Apretó los puños, giró la cabeza revolviéndose el cabello contra la dureza de la puerta, y después se apartó de ella, llevándose lo poco que quedaba de sus esperanzas de vuelta a casa.

Tan solo había recorrido media cuadra de camino a la estación cuando sus pies comenzaron a quejarse, había estado demasiado ocupado como para notarlo antes, o apenas caía sobre él todo el cansancio, aprovechándose de su total abatimiento. Haber corrido desde su casa hasta la de Rin, sin prepararse, sin calentar, sin pensarlo más allá del deseo de no defraudarlo, había acabado por hacerle daño, no solamente a su cuerpo.

Cada paso dolía como nunca, no solo por caminar, sino por el dolor interno de lo que había pasado. Rin literalmente lo echó fuera de su vista en cuanto se le ocurrió decir lo que de verdad pensaba de él. Justo como había supuesto una o dos veces.

 

 

¿Cómo se suponía que se repusiera de eso? Y si a Rin se le ocurría aparecer en el aeropuerto después de todo,  ¿qué iba a pasar? ¿Qué más podía decirle?

 

 

Podía decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba, que no quería saber de él otra vez y que le deseaba ese grave accidente que se merecía…

 

Iba cada vez más lento, sus piernas se sentían pesadas y la planta de los pies cortada por el esfuerzo. Quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo, no importaba lo mucho que dolía todo esto, sus ojos no le concedían ni un poco de empatía. Era el momento más apropiado para hacerlo, llorar como nunca, pero no.

Parecía forzarse a entenderlo, a aceptar que así serían las cosas, la sola idea de él sintiendo algo era patética y ridícula, más le valía volver a olvidarlo todo y regresar a sus asuntos: la piscina, él y nadie más.

 

 _Nadie más_.

 

Tan solo de imaginarse el hueco que Rin dejaría sintió su cuerpo entero quejarse, como si fuera ya una parte de sus necesidades básicas, como el agua, o nadar. Y es que era precisamente lo que más lo asustaba, tener que pensar en cómo pretender que Rin ya no era nada…

 

 

Eso no era posible. De ninguna forma. Porque quien jamás sería, era él. Había molestado a Rin y él lo echó, marcando un límite muy claro y confirmándole su mayor preocupación.

 

No había nada para él, nadie para él.

 

Paso a paso, su mente se perdía más y más, desolado, divagando y tratando de encontrar algo que lo animara en todo lo que Rin había dicho, pero no había nada. Pasaba de “llegaste tarde” a “fuera” una y otra vez, con ocasionales apariciones de “un grave accidente” saltando en su memoria.

 

Un grave accidente…

 

Haru cerró los ojos por un segundo y volvió a suspirar, antes de seguir con su camino normalmente. Por nada del mundo debía llegar tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al final del camino de Haru. Pronto vovleré con una segunda parte, aun queda mucho por saber y espero poder contar con ustedes nuevamente.  
> Muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia, los comentarios y todo el apoyo, significa mucho para mí y para mi trabajo aquí.


End file.
